Sadistic Game
by Paper Bullet
Summary: Kagome is trapped in Naraku’s castle. He’s willing to play a game with her, but the stakes are high. Survival is her only motivation, that is, until she meets a gorgeous mercenary named Bankotsu working for Naraku. Bankotsu/Kagome - Full summary inside.
1. Come Play With Me

**Full Summary: Kagome is trapped in Naraku's castle. He's willing to play a game with her, but the stakes are high. Naraku never dreamed she would fight back, but oh how wrong he was. Survival is her only motivation, that is, until she meets a gorgeous mercenary working for Naraku. Just because a hand is outstretched doesn't mean you should accept it…But it doesn't mean you should slap it away either.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series. I would love Bankotsu as a gift, though :D**

**P.S: This disclaimer goes for the entire story so I do not have to post it every chapter.**

**Sadistic Game**

Chapter 1: Come Play With Me

Her breasts were heaving up and down as air bounced in her throat. She closed her mouth, trying to regulate the panting intervals as she bent over and rested her hands on her knees. She had run as far as her legs could take her, pain shooting to her thighs like bullets. She wasn't even sure where her legs had taken her, just as long as she was away from him. The castle was immensely long and she knew she had gained at least a few minutes on him.

"Running away won't help you." called Naraku's voice, followed by a chuckle.

Kagome stood to her full height and whipped her body around, her eyes jerking to the man she loathed. He was barely visible as the torches on the walls dimly illuminated the surrounding. "Let me out of here!" she screamed, balling up her fists as if she would punch him. Though, she wasn't the type to fight hand-to-hand.

Naraku smirked with slight amusement at her attempt to intimidate him. Her feeble attempt, that is. "I want to play a game with you. I'll explain the rules--"

"Forget it Naraku! Tell me where my friends are!" commanded the exhausted girl. Her breath had finally regulated, but her leg and stomach muscles ached with sharp pains.

"I would suggest reconsidering, girl, for your friends will die instantly if you decline my proposition."

At this, Kagome's eyes widened as she realized just who she was dealing with. Even if she didn't want to admit it, Naraku was brilliant and clever. Though his intentions and doings wrong, his brain still had the intelligence of a scientist. Morality had no play when it came to the intellectual level of any being. "What game." Kagome inquired through ground teeth, them making a rubbing sound in her ears.

Naraku's smirk widened, showing a toothy grin through his lips. "There are ten floors to my castle. You will start on the first floor. On the tenth floor, there is a golden door and your friends are inside. You have ten days to make it there. If you win, you get your precious companions. If you lose--"

"Let me see them first!" Kagome yelled, interrupting his monologue.

"I'm sorry, did I take a breath and give you the impression I was done speaking?" Naraku asked bitterly, not doing well to mask the annoyance painted in his voice. "If you lose, you will become my personal Jewel Detector," Naraku snickered and went on. "This is an excellent way to test all of my new projects I've been working on, and also give me some entertainment."

A low growl resonated in her throat. She knew how mischievous and villainous this guy was, and knew that she should not take his words lightly.

"You can start now." he said as his mind filled pleasantly with thoughts of her frail figure being tortured.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled as she saw his figure start to dissipate. She saw his brow raise in curiosity and continued. "You said there were rules. What are they?" she spat. She would not be tricked! Oh no, she would outwit him if it was the last thing she did. He would not trick her.

Naraku's smirk crawled onto his lips once more. "You won't be able to see anything until you get to the third floor. And trust me, you'll _want _to see what's there."

- - - - - -

Kagome found herself sprawled on a hardwood floor. She pushed herself off the ground, blackness engulfing her eyes. 'I can't see.' she thought to herself and stuck her arms out in front of her to prevent her from walking into anything. She slowly staggered forward until her hands rested on a wall. "Great." she said to herself and started to think strategically about what to do. As her other senses finally settled down, she could sense a jewel shard extremely close.

"Is there a reason why you're touching me?" called a masculine voice.

Kagome felt her wall shift and jumped back in shock. She bumped into a shelf and books came toppling down on her. It only hurt when the corners hit, but immediately after the shelf itself came crashing downward on top of her. She felt her body forced to the ground by the heavy, wooden object. Her heart lightened when she felt the weight lifted off of her and hand grip around her arm, pulling her to a stand.

"Are you blind or something?" asked an annoyed voice.

Kagome felt the grip tighten and swung her free hand by instinct in a slapping manner, but knew she missed when all she felt was air.

"You are, aren't you." said the same voice as he lessened his grip, then completely let go.

"No…Well, yes…See, my sight is gone until I can make it to the third level."

"Oh, so you're the girl Naraku was talking about. I didn't think anyone would be so foolish to accept the challenge." mused the man.

"Oh, well, um, sorry for the shelf."

"Not mine."

"Oh, well, um, sorry for…I'm Kagome." she said with a smile and stuck her hand out in a random direction, awaiting it to be shaken.

The man jerked her hand so it was facing him and then smacked it away. "You are pretty dense, woman. You're just lucky it was me you ran in to and not some of these crazy projects Naraku has goin' on here. You shouldn't put your trust in someone like that." he admonished.

Kagome ignored his lecture. She was close to being an adult and didn't have to answer to someone she couldn't even see. "Are you demon?" she asked curiously.

"Mercenary."

"Oh…" Kagome's heart sunk back to the pit of her stomach where it was earlier. "You work for Naraku?"

"No, I just walk around his castle for fun." he replied sarcastically, amused when he saw her eyebrows furrow.

"What do you do for him?"

"Kill people. My brothers are out on our current mission, retrieving the shards from some wolf boy."

Kagome gasped, knowing it had to be Koga. "Are…Are they planning on killing him?"

"Probably. It's been a while since they had a fun fight."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Six."

"What?! Six against one? Don't you think that's a little unfair? I mean, come on, only the lowest of the low would gang up on someone like that."

"Last I hear, he had a full-fledged clan. It's most likely two hundred against six."

Kagome's head ducked into her neck as her accusing finger retracted. She had forgotten about his wolf demon tribe. "What's your name?"

"Bankotsu."

Kagome smiled once more. "Nice to meet you, Bankotsu."

"Listen, I can guide you to the third floor if you want so you won't have to blindly walk around the castle." he proposed, crossing his arms as his Banryuu lay on the wall near by him.

"No thanks." Kagome declined, putting her arms out and walking in a random direction. She tripped over a fallen book and her stepped into a bucket, causing her to fall on her rear. It felt like all the cushion was squeezed out and her tail bone vibrated, making her take in reconsiderations. She could hear exaggeratingly loud footsteps walk off and sighed. "Bankotsu,"

Bankotsu stopped his dramatic walking and looked back over his shoulder at the fallen girl. "Yes?" he asked.

"I changed my mind."

"You'll have to _beg_ me…if you want help that is." he said, a thin smirk growing across his lips.

Kagome swallowed her pride. She would _not _beg, but she would ask kindly. After all, her friends' lives were at stake and she needed all the help she could get. "Will you _please_ help me?" she asked, biting back her tongue to say something smart.

Bankotsu walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her 45° to the right. "Just keep walking forward and I'll tell you whenever you need to turn."

"How do I know you won't run me into a wall?"

"Trust me, I won't."

"Weren't you just yelling at me about how not to trust people?"

"One, I wasn't yelling. And two, you do it anyway so there's no point in telling you not to."

"So you know your way around here pretty well?" she asked, putting out her hands subconsciously and walking forward.

Bankotsu pushed her hands back down as he walked along side of her. "Yep." he replied and shifted his weight slightly, resting his halberd, Banryuu, on his shoulder.

- - - - - -

They had been walking for hours. Kagome's legs were tired, as was the rest of her body, but she couldn't give up. She wouldn't. Not when her friends were depending on her.

"Turn to your right -- No, you're other right." he sneered, watching her turn around again.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know if you meant my right or your right." she laughed uneasily.

"We both have the same rights…And we're both going the same direction, so…"

"Oh, shut up." she growled, this causing his smirk to reside on his lips again.

Another hour had passed and it seemed like they were walking endlessly.

"Hey, Genome, was it?"

"Kagome."

"Right, let's stop here for the night. We're close to the second floor," Bankotsu said, sliding open a door and guiding her through it.

After she found the bed, Kagome immediately flopped down on it. It was firm and uncomfortable but it would do. She laid on her back, using a ratty sheet to cover up with. "Why are you helping me?" she asked.

Bankotsu slid the door shut and sat down by the side of the bed. He had lain his Banryuu down by the door. He folded his arms and rolled his eyes cockily. "Nothing better to do." he scoffed, his back facing the bed as he used it as a rest.

"But…You work for Naraku don't you? So…Wouldn't you be trying to keep me from reaching the top? Shouldn't your job be to make everything a benefit for him?"

"Look. Just because I sometimes take missions from Naraku doesn't mean I'm his slave like some of those other weaklings. I only follow missions, I could care less if the bastard dies. I just like getting jewel shards." he said, his last words making him smirk.

"Yes, you have three."

"How'd you know that?" Bankotsu asked, getting a little on edge.

"I can see the Sacred Jewel. Well, I can't really see them anymore without my sight, but I can feel them nearby."

"You're dressed pretty weird for a priestess."

"I guess I'm not really a priestess. I'm only supposedly a reincarnation of one. I just have priestess powers." she said.

"Sounds like you're life is pretty complicated."

Kagome sighed. "Yeah…What about you? I bet your life is pretty complicated, too."

"Nothing I can't handle."

Kagome smiled. His arrogance reminded her of Inuyasha.

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you up in the morning so we can get goin'."

"Okay."

Bankotsu closed his eyes and tried to clear his thoughts for sleep.

"Hey Bankotsu?"

"What."

"Thanks."

"Hn."

- - - - - -

Bankotsu's eyes peeked open about an hour later. He slowly stood up, not making a sound, and walked over to the door. He slid it open and walked through.

"She has accepted your proposal?" said an all too familiar voice.

"Heh, no, she _asked _me to help her out."

Kagome began to stir and heard voices nearby, as if it were right outside the room. She listened carefully.

"Foolish girl. Bankotsu, you know what you must do. Lead her to the ninth floor, and **do not **let her make it to the tenth."

"Right."

Kagome quickly stilled as she heard Bankotsu enter the room and sit back down by the bed. She had been tricked…Bankotsu wasn't going to help her, he was going to stop her from getting to her friends! She had to get out of there, help or no help. She was going to rescue her friends and would not let Bankotsu or Naraku or anyone get in the way.

She waited for about another hour, allowing him time to drift to a slumber. She scooted to the end of the bed and slipped off the edge. She tip-toed, dragging her hand quietly against the wall to guide her. She put a hand in front of her and felt the sliding door. She slid it open slowly as if it were a bomb. Once it was open just enough for her small body to fit through it, she stuck her foot out of the room.

"Going somewhere?" called Bankotsu's voice.

Kagome made a dash for it at that, not even bothering to put her hands in front. She needed to get away from him before he caught on. She underestimated him as she felt her body crash down to the ground.

Bankotsu had pushed her to the ground, pinning her wrists to the floor above her head with iron-like fingers. "I asked you a question."

Kagome struggled, writhing beneath him as she tried to break free. "Let me go!" she yelled. "You tricked me! I know it was all a setup! You never planned to help me."

"No, I didn't. But do you honestly think you'll make it far without sight?"

"A lot further than you could help me with!" she barked and then spat upward, hoping it would distract him and let go.

Bankotsu looked down at her with a disgusted face. He pulled one hand up and wiped the saliva off his cheek and then met a powerful slap to the face.

"Feisty one, aren't you." he said through gritted teeth, pinning her free arm back down again.

Tears started to well up in her temporarily blind eyes as she started to fear for her life. What was stopping him from killing her instantly? Nothing. And now, she was completely and utterly defenseless. "Please…Don't kill me." she whispered in between a sob.

Bankotsu's teeth clicked together and rubbed. "Look," he said loudly, and then continued in whispered words as he bent his mouth down next to her ear. "I'm not going to kill you. But if you want to live, you're going to have to make it look like you know nothing about Naraku's plan."

Kagome instantly stopped her sobbing. "Y-You're not going to follow through with Naraku's orders?" she asked.

Bankotsu quickly hushed her and then released her arms, sitting up. He now sat in the awkward position of being on top of her abdomen.

"Oh, well I guess that makes everything better." Kagome said in an unusually cheery and innocent, sweet voice. She then aggressively pushed Bankotsu off of her and ran blindly through the hall. 'No way I'm getting tricked again.' she thought to herself. Sadly, her thin legs were in no comparison to Bankotsu's masculine ones.

Bankotsu swiped his foot in a circle around her legs, causing her to trip. He regained his earlier position on top of her, this time holding her wrists up in the air. "I'm not telling you to believe or trust me. But if you were listening to our whole conversation, you would've heard that my job is to get you to the ninth floor. If that brings you closer to your friends, wouldn't you want to take advantage of that opportunity?"

He had a point. She needed to get there by any means necessary. She wished she could see his eyes. Then, she'd be able to see if there was deceit in them or not. "Fine." she hissed.

Bankotsu stood, pulling her with him. He was glad she accepted, otherwise he would've had to of taken forceful measures. He guided her back to the room and then the two drifted to a dreamless slumber.

- - - - - -

"Wake up."

Kagome's eyes scrunched up and she yawned. "Mmm…" she let out. She felt a tug on her hand and was guided out of the bed.

"You want to get going, don't you?" he asked, looking at her tired face.

"Yeah," she answered groggily. Her goal was to make it to the third floor today, so she could finally see.

As they were walking, Bankotsu saw the stairs come into view. "Stop." he told her and then turned her slightly. "There's a step."

Kagome lifted her foot and stepped onto the first step. She slowly repeated. As she was on about the middle of the staircase, her foot slipped off one of the steps and she started falling backward until she hit the hard…Wait, she didn't hit the floor?

Bankotsu had caught her and stood her back up. "Here, get on my back." he said and turned around. She did as told, and once at the top of the steps, he set her down. "Congratulations. Second floor."

Kagome smiled and started walking, only to be pulled in another direction by Bankotsu. "So I thought there'd be like a challenge for each floor, but there wasn't for the first one."

"Yes there was."

"What was it?"

Bankotsu smirked. "Me."

Kagome wasn't sure how to analyze that comment, so she shrugged it off. She then heard shrilling screams and squeals. Kagome covered her ears and fell down, sitting on her knees. The noise was piercing and it caused excruciating pain to the ear.

Bankotsu, however, still stood, staring off into the distance as something at the other end of the hall slowly crawled toward their direction. It's posture was slumped and every other second it let out a sharp ringing noise.

"W-What's making that noise?" she yelled, feeling like her ears would burn off.

Bankotsu said nothing as the figure approached the two. It had stopped only an inch away from Kagome. It was so slumped over that with her on the floor, they were at eye level with each other.

She could hear the cries directly in her ear and she felt breath on her face. She wished she could see, oh how she wished she could. "W-What's going on?" she whispered, squeezing her hands to her ears even harder as the noise increased.

Bankotsu looked down at Kagome and saw tears coming from the corner of her eyes, strolling down her face. It was a heartbreaking sight. Why was this noise affecting her so much? It shouldn't be. Then again, this was Naraku's creation they were dealing with. Knowing him, he had probably made it so that it could pick its victim and target the sounds. He was about to hack the thing down with his halberd until he saw Kagome stand up.

She looked dreadful. Her arms hung by her side, away from her ears. The noise had stopped completely and it was as if the two were communicating.

'_**I'll stop the noise if you quit now.'**_

'No, I can't do that…My friends.'

'_**Fine, then I will just have to increase the pain until you realize you are no match.'**_

The demon let out an even higher pitched noise than before, his mouth so close to her ear it looked as if he were thinking of eating it.

Bankotsu had had enough and sliced through the annoying noise-maker.

The noise ceased and a ringing sound was left in Kagome's ears.

"Let's go."

"OKAY!" yelled Kagome extremely loudly.

Bankotsu couldn't help but smirk.

- - - - - -

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

"Great!" Kagome exclaimed. She was so close to getting her sight back! Then she'd be able to see Bankotsu…Not that she cared what he looked like, but if he was cute, that would be a plus.

"We're here." he said and once again carried her up the stairs. He set her down and awaited her reaction.

Kagome saw black spots start to disappear and an image slowly replace them. She blinked violently and rubbed her eyes. She could see! She turned to look to Bankotsu and gaped. He was gorgeous!

Bankotsu stood dumbfounded. Her eyes were miraculous! They seemed to be dull and black before, but they were a brilliant chestnut brown, which complemented her other features. He hadn't noticed before, but she was a truly beautiful creature.

Kagome blushed and looked away. "Well, you guided me to the third floor. Thanks, guess I'll be seeing ya." she said and walked off. 'I hope he leaves.' Sadly, her hopes were crushed when she heard Bankotsu speak.

"Ah-Ah." he said, jumping in front of her. "You know the deal, if you want to make this believable, you have to let me help you get to the ninth floor."

Kagome sighed. "Okay."

- - - - - -

**Author's Note: Wow, first chapter's done! I'm not going to do a "one level per day" kind of thing since this is only part of the plot. Reviews are LOVED. -Ami**


	2. Spitting Image

**Sadistic Game**

Chapter 2: Spitting Image

Kagome seemed to carry a smile on herself ever since her sight was back. She never realized just how grateful she was to have the ability to see. "So, was that the project for the second level?"

"Most likely. Naraku will probably try to psych you out, making that second one extremely easy."

Kagome thought back to what Naraku had said.

"_You won't be able to see anything until you get to the third floor. And trust me, you'll want to see what's there."_

Kagome had been lost in thought and didn't even notice the approaching figure. She then snapped out of her reverie when someone spoke.

"Kagome…"

She looked up and saw Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. "I was so worried! How are the others?" she asked and looked up to him once more.

He had the most sorrow-filled look in his eye. "Kagome…There's something I need to tell you."

"W-What is it?" she asked uneasily. There was something in his tone that made her skin crawl.

Bankotsu watched in slight amusement. 'Is this part of Naraku's plan?'

"I've decided to leave you and be with Kikyo…Kagome, I've chosen her."

Kagome's heart broke. It just snapped in half like a cracker. A pale white filled her normally rosy cheeks and she backed away from him.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha repeated.

Kikyo walked into the unfolding scene and stopped by Inuyasha's side.

Kagome stared at the arm encircling Kikyo's waist. "N-No." she whispered.

Bankotsu watched as the retracting figures left and then stared down to Kagome who was now on her knees. "Look, Kagome, it's not real. This is just part of Naraku's plan." he tried to reassure. For some unknown reason, he hated seeing her smile and bounciness gone.

Kagome didn't seem to hear, however. She was lost in her own thoughts, a near catatonic state she was in.

'He finally chose. H-He loves Kikyo more than me.'

'_**Yes, he doesn't love you. He left you for someone who has hurt him so many times. Someone who isn't even living.'**_

'Wh-Who are you?"

'_**I'm your heart Kagome. I'm your enraged and hurt heart. Your mind is broken and I'm here to tell you what to do.'**_

'What should I do, then?'

'_**Give up Kagome. There's no reason in trying to win the game, now. You've lost everything.'**_

'B-But Sango and Miroku…'

'_**They're better off without dealing with your love issues. They don't need the burden of trying to comfort you. Give up and join my side Kagome.'**_

Her eyebrows scrunched up as she realized who she was talking with. "No! I will not give up! This isn't real, Inuyasha would never just hurt me and leave like that. Even though he may care for her more, he still cares for me, too!" she yelled, blocking out the voice in her head.

Bankotsu raised a brow in slight amusement at her outburst. He was about to speak until she cut him off.

"Let's go. We can't waste any time."

- - - - - -

Kagome was rather proud of herself. She had gotten past the project on the third floor and was close to reaching the fourth. She then stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes held unshed tears as she heard moans coming from up ahead. Moans from her incarnation. And moans from her love.

Kikyo and Inuyasha were down on the floor, engaging in sexual "activities" as if there was no tomorrow.

"Inuyasha." moaned Kikyo's voice over and over.

"Kikyo." groaned Inuyasha's in pleasure.

The image as to grotesque in her eyes. It was so unimaginable. So _wrong_.

Bankotsu quickly stood in front of her and pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her and locking it in place. He knew if she saw more of the sight, she'd break down.

Kagome didn't struggle at first. She just stared into Bankotsu's clothes as her world went dark. Her mind knew it wasn't really them, just an illusion, but her heart refused to take in reality.

"Kagome, listen to me."

Kagome heard his words clearly, but wasn't sure if she understood them. Everything seemed foreign at that moment. Everything that could've went wrong, did, in her world at least.

"You need to move past them. It is not real."

Kagome jerked and writhed now, trying to break free of the embrace. "No! I won't! I've got to go back."

"No. Kagome, do you want to give Naraku the pleasure of seeing you quit? Do you want him to see you as a weakling. Kagome you're not the most normal person on Earth, but you are not weak." he assured. He'd be damned before he let someone like her quit, even if she was on the annoying side.

Kagome stopped her fighting as his words rang through her head. He was right, she couldn't go back. She wouldn't. This wasn't real. It was an illusion. But who said illusions didn't hurt?

Once she calmed down, Bankotsu let his arm from around her go back down to his waist.

Kagome stepped to the side and slowly walked forward, almost in a marching manner. She could hear the cries of pleasure growing louder with each step. She had to get past this. She closed her eyes as she walked by the imaginary love-making. The smell of sex violated her nostrils, making her gag. Once she had moved past the two, the noise ceased and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. She saw stairs come into view and smiled. Just as she was about to step on the stairs, she was thrusted out of the way.

The Inuyasha look-alike had pinned her to the ground. As he hovered over her frail body, a growl resonated in his throat.

"No…You're not Inuyasha. I know it." Kagome spoke, fright reigning in her voice.

"Kagome I changed my mind. I love you. I can't live without you. Please, come back to me."

Kagome hesitated a little, but still knew it wasn't him…Right? "Get off of me imposter!" she yelled.

"Come on baby, take me back. Love me." His words. They were so sloppy and slurred. So…Not Inuyasha. He had never talked with such lust in his voice.

"No! Stop, please you're hurting me." she said as claws scraped against her wrists.

"Don't worry, I can make you love me." said Inuyasha, though this time his voice started sounding like a deep-toned demon.

Bankotsu was behind, taking his time to walk until he heard Kagome's cries. His pace sped immensely until he reached the stairs and saw someone mounted atop Kagome.

Kagome was relieved to see the imposter thrown off of her and she couldn't hold in a squeal made from an unknown emotion. Maybe thankfulness, or terror, or maybe even anger.

"Hurry up." commanded Bankotsu's voice.

Kagome nodded and stood up, quickly running up the stairs and not daring to look back to see if that _vile _creature was still there.

Fourth level.

"I guess this will only be getting harder and harder." she mused.

Bankotsu smirked. "Think you can handle it?"

Kagome nodded firmly. She had no doubts about saving her friends and would stop at nothing to save them.

- - - - - -

"Bankotsu, you have nice hair." Kagome admired as she walked behind him.

"Thanks."

"Who braids it for you?"

"I do."

"Well, when we rest for tonight, would you mind if I played with it?"

"Sure." Bankotsu said. Now he was completely sure this girl was weird. Why would she want to play with his hair? It was kind of cute, though, the way she had her idiosyncrasies.

After hours of walking, the two decided to rest for the night. After all, Kagome had more than reached her goal.

Kagome sat on the bed, her feet on the ground as Bankotsu sat on the floor between her legs, his back to her. She untied his hair and ran her fingers though it. It was so long and beautiful! She slipped the bands that tied his hair once before around her wrist and started playing with it, trying to see how it would looked pinned up in different places.

Oh God he was in Heaven right now! The way her fingers moved around his scalp, it was pure ecstasy. He closed his eyes and allowed his head to rest back on her stomach as she continued to gently move his hair around in every direction.

"Done!" she exclaimed and looked down proudly at her work.

Bankotsu felt around and could feel two bulges on either side of his head. "What the -- Pig tails." his voice was filled with threat and he was _not _amused.

Kagome giggled. "You said I could--" she paused when she saw Bankotsu turn around and look at her evilly.

"Put it back how it was." he said through ground teeth.

"But it looks so cute!"

"Put…It…Back." Did she really think she could play games with the cold-blooded killer? Was she really that dim-witted?

"No." Kagome giggled once more.

Bankotsu's smirk made his way to his mouth as he crossed his arms. "Fine." he said and dove forward, pushing her down to the bed. He started tickling her sides, poking and brushing harshly on her ribs.

Kagome couldn't hold in the laughter. She feared he would never quit. "Stop! Stop! I'll put it back!" she yelled in between laughs.

Bankotsu's smirk remained as he stopped. He was now in the awkward position of sitting on top of her (like that of the night before), his hands had some how made there way to her wrists, pinning them. He looked down at her as she looked up at him with such innocence. He had never felt such a strong desire to kiss a girl before like this. Why? Was it that look she gave him? That playful, puppy dog look? The look that made her look so sweet and angelic. The look that drove him crazy. He shook his head and climbed off of her, sitting in his earlier position on the floor.

'What was that? It was as if…he were saying something with his eyes?' Kagome thought to herself in wonderment as she sat up and undid his pig tails. She then started in braiding his long, black hair again. Once she finished the tight braid, she tied the end with the bands and smiled. "There."

- - - - - -

"Hey Bankotsu?"

"What?"

"Do you ever wish you could just float away sometimes? To get away from everything. All of life's obligations and responsibilities?"

There was a pause. "Yeah."

"I can't lose this Bankotsu. I can't lose my friends. And I can't lose my free life. I don't want to work for him." she said, tears starting to well in her eyes as she laid face-up in the bed.

Bankotsu sighed and crawled up on the bed next to her. He turned to his side so he was facing her and propped his head up on his hand while his elbow rested on the bed. "I won't let that happen."

Kagome smiled and turned her head to him. "I'm really glad you're here to help me."

Bankotsu smirked. "Yeah, I know you are." he said cockily.

Kagome pushed him playfully and laughed. Her smile then faded. "Do you have to meet with Naraku again tonight?"

Bankotsu nodded. "Yes."

She sighed. "Right."

"Just get some sleep."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes, welcoming the slumber that would soon come.

Bankotsu leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, then turned on his back and faced upward with his hands folded behind his head. 'What am I getting myself into? Don't tell me I'm falling for her. Peh, no. She's just a girl with a nice body. And face. And laugh. And--Ah, damn it all to Hell.' His eyes widened slightly when he felt the form next to him curl up, resting a hand on his chest. Her breath was soft an even, so he knew she must've fallen asleep already. He looked down to her and couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was simply divine and he didn't want her warmth to cease, yet he knew he must as he heard Naraku outside of the door.

- - -

"How did she fare with the third level?"

"She was a little shaken up and hesitant, but she was fine."

"Remember, you can help her, but let her mind slowly slip from the grasps of sanity. Because at the ninth floor, I need her to be as distraught and weak-minded as possible."

Bankotsu nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing." Naraku said as he saw Bankotsu turn to head back into the room. He continued when he saw Bankotsu stop. "Do not defy me. If she makes it to the tenth level, it will be your head."

Bankotsu ignored him and entered the room again. He was not affected by Naraku's words. He had no fear, and Naraku would never get to him. Never.

- - - - - -

Kagome's eyes slowly opened at the nudging she felt on her side.

"Wake up."

Kagome saw Bankotsu and mumbled groggily. She then hopped out of bed and stretched out her limbs. "Ready?"

"Peh, I was born ready." he replied cockily, a grin showing across his face.

Kagome suddenly felt her head go light and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She started falling forward.

Bankotsu noticed her face turn pale and she looked like she was about to fall. Just when his assumption was correct, he stepped forward and allowed her to fall into his arms. He looked down at her, worry tugging at his the back of his mind. "Come to think of it…She hasn't eaten the entire time she's been here." he mused and scooped up the rest of her body, one arm under her knees, the other under her shoulders as her head rested against his chest.

He wasn't exactly considered living, nor dead. He was resurrected, so hunger did not come naturally to him. 'I don't know if we have any food around here.' he thought to himself.

He slid the door open with his foot and started walking. There was _conveniently _a plate of human food right down the hall. He stopped at the dish and set Kagome down while examining the meat, bread, and fruits. "Of course, Naraku wants her physically well for the ninth floor." he scoffed, almost disgusted. He shook Kagome a little and she wearily opened her eyes. "I got food for you."

Kagome was too weak at this point to think, so accepted the offer. She had the bread first, then the smoked boar, and then the grapes. It seemed after the first swallow, she was instantly regaining her stamina. She smiled warmly to Bankotsu. "Thanks so much!" she beamed.

"No problem." he said and waited until she stood to start walking. He would occasionally glance over to make sure she didn't look shaky or as if she were about to faint again.

Kagome was nervous about what this level's mayhem would be. How could anything be worse than what she saw last level? Her mind then took on the new aspect of the ninth level. 'That must be pure Hell!' she thought in her head.

Then, someone walked into her line of sight who she would've never guessed would be here in a million years. His gaze was cold and hard, like the Ice Prince he was.

"Se-Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned, not believing who stood before her eyes.

Bankotsu looked to this new character cockily. 'He looks strong. Maybe my Banryuu will finally get some real action.'

The almighty Lord slanted his eyes to Bankotsu, noticing he wasn't even thinking about the scene unfolding before him. "Mercenary, I would reconsider your wish to battle with me."

"Oh? And why would you say that?"

"Because it is a death wish if you do."

A grin appeared on Bankotsu's face. "Well come at me then, Mr. Macho."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he withdrew his Tokijin. Within a flash, he was behind Bankotsu, slamming down his imitation sword with such grace. His eyes slightly widened when he found that Bankotsu was no where near where his sword struck.

"You're pretty fast," called the arrogant mercenary. "Not fast enough, though. Too bad." he said and swung his Banryuu as it clashed against the Tokijin. It was now a battle of pure strength as the two pushed their weapon against each other's.

"How is a human like you able to fight like a demon. Are you perhaps using the aide of a jewel shard."

"And so what if I am? What are you gonna do about it?"

Sesshomaru's eyes dulled as he thrusted his sword forward, flinging Bankotsu back.

"I am not here to take part in unnecessary and futile battles." he said and with that, turned to Kagome.

"Is that the real you?" Kagome questioned.

No answer.

"Why are you here?"

No answer.

"Hey…Where's Rin and Jaken?"

Growl.

'They must've been taken' she thought to herself.

"Why are you here. You have no business with Naraku." called the Lord.

Kagome's brows furrowed. Some nerve this guy had! "I do to!" she argued.

"My weakling half brother does. That monk does. That slayer does. Even that wolf demon does. What is your reason?"

"He has my friends! And it is my job to get them back."

"Do not confuse business with excuses just to stay in this world."

'World? How does he know I'm from another Era? Then again, he's pretty smart.'

Bankotsu was growing irritated. All of this blab and no action. He was growing tired of it.

"He's gone…" Kagome whispered to herself, seeing Sesshomaru disappear.

"Hn." Bankotsu let out, looking around.

- - - - - -

"We've been walking for hours! How long is this level?" Kagome whined, dragging her feet along.

"It always seems that the stairs appear shortly after a project is defeated. So--"

He couldn't finish his thought as something stepped into the clearing. It…It was Kagome. Except, she looked awful.

"It's…Me?" asked the first Kagome **(1)**.

The new Kagome walked over to the first Kagome. She dragged a hand across the first Kagome's face with a scowl.

Kagome flinched and grabbed her cheek as she felt the sting. "Wh-Who are you?"

"Who am I? I am you, Kagome. I am you, a few days from now." she breathed hoarsely. She was stained in blood, her hair was a mess, and there were gashes, bruises, scratches, and burns all over her body. It was a miracle she was still alive, let alone standing.

Kagome looked confused. "Why--"

"Why did I slap you? To make you realize this game is not worth it. There is no winning with Naraku. You should've known that…I should've known that." her last words sorrow-filled as she looked to the ground. She raised her head up again and slapped the present Kagome hard. "Leave now! Leave while you still can. You've made everything worse for yourself! Go home Kagome and do not return. You were never meant to be here. You and I are but a burden to the Feudal Era society. We have brought nothing but pain to this world." she then stopped her lecture and turned to Bankotsu. Tears shimmered in her eyes as she stared at him lovingly. She then faded in to the depths of nothing.

Bankotsu was stunned for some reason. When she looked at him, his heart skipped a beat. It was no illusion, that was Kagome…But why did she have to look at him like that? What was she telling him?

There was an awkward silence, but Kagome was the first to speak. "Let's go." she said, hesitance in her voice.

"Are you sure…Even after--"

"I told you. Nothing will stop me from making it to the top. _Nothing_."

Bankotsu nodded and walked along side of her. He admired her bravery for only being a girl. But, he wasn't so sure she was fully committed. And that was something she needed to be.

Stairs came into view. "See, it was all a project. Not real what-so-ever." Kagome said cheerily, letting a sigh of relief out. For a split second, she really believed that was her.

However, something stepped in front of the stairs, blocking the path. This thing…It was horrible.

- - - - - -

**Author's Note: (1) Let it be known that the first Kagome is the Kagome throughout the story AKA present Kagome. The other Kagome was the one from the future.**

**I know you're reading. And I know everyone who has this on alert. I'm watching you (oh yes, I stalk people) and only a fraction of you are reviewing. Wouldn't it be a shame if the story was torn down?**

**I like it when people read, but I love it when people voice their opinions. Kthx. -Ami**


	3. Take It or Leave It

**Sadistic Game**

Chapter 3: Take It or Leave It

_There was an awkward silence, but Kagome was the first to speak. "Let's go." she said, hesitance in her voice._

"_Are you sure…Even after--"_

"_I told you. Nothing will stop me from making it to the top. Nothing."_

_Bankotsu nodded and walked along side of her. He admired her bravery for only being a girl. But, he wasn't so sure she was fully committed. And that was something she needed to be._

_Stairs came into view. "See, it was all a project. Not real what-so-ever." Kagome said cheerily, letting a sigh of relief out. For a split second, she really believed that was her._

_However, something stepped in front of the stairs, blocking the path. This thing…It was horrible._

Kagome cringed at the very site. She had never seen so much blood, so many tears, so much _hurt_.

Standing before the stairs was a small child. Her hair was charcoal black, though it seemed dark red due to the tint of blood. Her milky white skin was stained in blood, as was her drenched kimono. Tears treaded down her soft face, mixing in with the red liquid. Bruises, scraped, scars, gashes, cuts, and burns graced her petite figure.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled, running to the poor girl. She bent down and placed her hands on the girl's shoulder, causing her to hiss in pain. After hearing her wince, Kagome quickly uttered an apologetic 'sorry' and removed her hands. "What happened to you?"

Rin sniffled and tried to keep herself calm, as her breathing was out of control, making it hard for her to form words. "I--Don't--Know." she sobbed, her chest huffing up and down with each sharp inhale.

Bankotsu stepped up cautiously to the girl. She seemed legitimate, but this was Naraku they were dealing with. _Nothing _was legit with him. He cleared his throat, knowing Kagome would understand he was urging her to use extreme caution.

She nodded her head, but she knew this wasn't a project. It all made sense now, since Sesshomaru seemed to be rushing. He was looking for Rin. "I saw Sesshomaru." she said with a smile, trying to take the girl's mind off of her wounds. She didn't have her medicinal herbs or any medical supplies, for that matter, with her.

Rin's eyes immediately lit up, and a wide grin graced her young features. "Lord Sesshomaru! You saw him!"

"Yes, he was looking for you."

The smile only widened on the small girl's countenance. "Where is he?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know, he ran off." she answered, then looked back to Bankotsu pleadingly. "We can't just leave her--" Kagome's words were cut off when she felt heat radiating off of the form beside her. She looked back to Rin whom was now frowning in excruciating pain.

"My tummy burns." she wined. Her whines then turned to cries, which then turns to yells and hollers.

"Rin! You've got to stay strong, stay with us!" Kagome yelled, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders again.

"So…Hot." the girl said sleepily. She was now covered in third degree burns, her whole body looking wrinkled and brown. Blisters formed over her and Kagome closed her eyes tightly, hugging the girl to her. She ignored the burning sensation now coursing through her veins, which seemed to start when in contact with Rin.

Bankotsu, noticing this, yanked Kagome away from Rin. "You can't save her." he said and turned her around, hugging Kagome to him.

Kagome clutched his clothes, burying her face in his masculine chest. Rin's sight was unbearable, and she felt lower than low ignoring her cries of pain. 'What kind of a person doesn't help a little girl who looks and sounds like that!' Kagome thought to herself and writhed in Bankotsu's grasp, trying to break free. "She'll die if I don't do anything!" she yelled angrily, slapping him hard across the face. She looked to him as she saw him grab his face, her eyes giving him an apologetic look. She turned around and ran back to Rin -- Whom was not there.

A pile of ashes sat in place of where Rin stood only mere seconds ago. "No -- This can't…"

Bankotsu was shaken out of his stupor when he heard Kagome's mumblings. She had slapped him? She slapped him when he was trying to help her. His stubborn and arrogant usual side told him to ditch the bitch who dare strike him, however…She looked so hopeless, sitting there, scooping up ashes and crying. He sighed and walked over to her, encircling an arm around her stomach and yanking her up. "Look, I highly doubt that was the girl you know. It's a project."

"But, the me from the future…That was--"

"Are you going to just sit here, collecting dust and looking for sympathy, or are you going to win this?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I do NOT look for sympathy! I never once asked you for pity. I WILL win this whether you think I can or not!"

Bankotsu smirked. "That's a girl." he said and motioned for her to go up the stairs.

Kagome struggled to not look back at the pile of ashes. She hoped with all her might that that wasn't the real Rin. No living being should ever bear that level of pain…Well, excluding Naraku.

Fifth level.

"What's this pressure?" Kagome inquired, feeling a sudden weight on her entire body.

"Pressure?" Bankotsu replied, feeling no different than before.

"I guess I'm just tired." she said as she walked alongside Bankotsu. "Hey, Bankotsu…"

"What."

"I'm sorry."

A dark brown eyebrow was raised at this.

"You know…For slapping you. I just didn't want her to suffer anymore. It was unbearable." she said defensively.

"Feh. It's not like it hurt." he lied. Little physical pain, but…So much disrespect. 'Though, coming from the one who spit on me, I can't expect much manners,' he thought to himself. 'Wait, what am I thinking? She's been nothing but nice, save the times she thought I was against her, to me. She's not rude. Wait, why am I thinking about this so much? I don't care about her.'

Kagome glanced over, poking Bankotsu shoulder. "Um…Are you alright?" she asked, shaking him from his reverie.

"Never better." he smirked, eyes forward.

"I don't like the sound of your voice…What are you planning?" she asked, her lips giving a slight pout.

A mischievous smirk spread across the mercenary's lips, thus causing Kagome to grow even more uneasy.

"I'm serious! You're really creeping me out!"

Now, a low chuckle resonated in his throat and his eyes shifter over to her.

"B-Bankotsu?"

"Are you afraid?"

"Of what?" she asked curiously, both parties had now stopped walking. Kagome had somehow ended up backed up to a wall, Bankotsu having arms on either side of her, pressing against the wall and boxing her in.

"N-No." she stuttered. 'What the heck does he think he's doing?!' her frantic mind pondered.

"You're a bad liar."

Kagome tried leaning back more, but the wall restricted her movements. "What are you doing?"

"Why are you really here?"

"To save my friends!" Kagome answered honestly.

"Heh. I see." he said and bent his head down, his mouth close to her ear.

A hot sensation went through Kagome's body as she felt the warm breath blowing on her ear.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered.

"I-I don't know." she replied, her mind clouding up as she could now feel his toned chest against hers.

Within a flash, Bankotsu's hand gripped around her throat while the other grabbed her left wrist. "No. I told you. Do not trust anyone here. It is the only way you will survive. Trust no one." With that said, he released her and continued walking.

"You have to put your trust in someone sometimes, ya know!" she yelled after him. She frowned and ran after him. Why did he view everyone as untrustworthy? Didn't he know there are some good people?

Bankotsu continued walking, noticing she had caught up by now. He frowned as she walked next to him. Why did she view everyone as trustworthy? Didn't she know that all people are deceiving, lying, cheaters?

- - - - - -

Kagome's foot slammed to the ground. She struggled, picking up her other one and thrusted it forward, a gravitational pull yanking it down to the ground once more. 'This pressure is unbearable! I can hardly even walk!' she thought to herself.

Bankotsu noticed a slight weight shift in the air. His Banryuu was actually almost heavy now. He looked over to Kagome whom seemed to be having trouble picking her feet up. His eyes rolled without consent. 'Damnit, I hope I don't have to carry her.' he thought to himself, however none-the-less offered, "Would you like me to carry you?"

"No, I can walk."

He admired her determination. She was just as stubborn as him. The weight shifted again and the pressure lightened. It had been doing that for the past two hours -- It would lighten, then dramatically increase, then decrease a little, and so on.

Kagome sighed in relief. "I think we should -- Nn."

"Kagome? Kagome!" Bankotsu yelled once he noticed Kagome hit the floor. The pressure in the halls intensified greater than any of the previous weight shifts. He could feel his Banryuu, which was resting on his shoulder, slicing down into his skin. He set it down against the wall and bent down next to Kagome. "Just stay awake." he said. He wouldn't even try to move her or encourage her to move for that matter. If it proved difficult for him to move, he could only imagine how hard it was for her.

Kagome's eyes were shut forcefully. All she could do was lay there and wait for the pressure to subside, however, when the next atmospheric chance did occur, it only increased the weight.

'Damn, it'll crush her body if we don't get to the next level soon.' Bankotsu thought and struggled to his feet. He lifted Kagome up, whom seemed to weigh approximately four hundred pounds. It was a good thing he was used to Banryuu, whom was around five hundred. However, now he had to take on the roll of carrying both heavy subjects, which would feel almost like a thousand pounds, for he would NOT leave his comrade behind…Banryuu OR Kagome.

Holding Kagome bridal style, he simply drug Banryuu with his free hand. The pressure increased and he grunted. He could hear small winces from Kagome which motivated him to move faster.

Stairs. That sight seemed like Heaven to him. He carried both valuable things up, his dragged Banryuu cutting each of the steps.

Sixth level.

Kagome let in a large inhale as her lungs no longer felt like they had collapsed.

Sweat rolled down Bankotsu's face as he carried her into a room, identical to all the others they slept in. He set her on the bed and undid his hair, it hanging and framing his perfectly symmetric face. He slipped the top part of his cloths off, as well as his armor and set Banryuu to the side.

Kagome's eyes slid open slowly and she caught sight of the half-naked mercenary standing before her. Oh God how he was beautiful. He had tightly packed muscles in all the right places, none too big that shouted 'STEROIDS!', however, none too small that whispered 'weakling'. He had a firm six pack for his abdomen and his body was just as tan as his face. He was…Perfect. Kagome shook the impure thoughts that started walking her mind. 'What am I thinking! He doesn't like me! And besides, he's way too stubborn for my taste.' she thought to herself. 'No, that's not true. Inuyasha is stubborn.' she thought with a mental sigh. Oh how she missed her friends.

Bankotsu slid his fingers over his head and through his hair with a sigh. He used a ratty blanket in a corner to wipe the sweat off of him.

"Do you want me to put it back?"

"Heh, alright." he said and sat cross-legged in front of the bed, his back facing Kagome. "No pig tails."

Kagome giggled. "Okay, okay, I promise." she said and started rebraiding his hair.

- - - - - -

"Hey, Bankotsu?" Kagome asked as she lay on the bed, Bankotsu next to her.

"What?"

"I'm going to talk to Naraku ton--"

"No."

"But--"

"No. You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want him to know I'm helping you to the end…And he's dangerous, I don't want you seeing him alone."

Kagome smiled and looked over at him. "Sounds like you actually care for my well-being."

"Heh, what do ya know. Guess I do."

Kagome's smile faded. "I'm still going. I have to talk to him."

"What are you going to do, hm? There is **nothing **you can do or say that will affect the way things go."

"I'm still going."

Bankotsu's eyes jerked over to her and he frowned. "I'm not letting you. End of story."

"You don't own me. I can do whatever I want!"

"Yeah, then go get killed for all I care! I'm trying to save you and you just refuse!"

"You're the one who told me not to trust anyone!"

Silence.

"You're right, Kagome, I did."

'He's agreeing with me? That's new.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Even if you don't trust me, I'm not letting you go to see him…" he groaned, trying to find the choice words to say. "You've become too dear to me to lose."

"Bankotsu…" Kagome whispered, pushing herself up slightly.

He did the same, his gaze meeting hers. His hand gently cupped her cheek, the tips of his fingers drowning in her raven tresses. Her eyes were miraculous. Chestnut brown, the brim of the dark brown encircled with a light one. His eyes wandered down to her luscious, pink lips. They looked so plump and soft. He wondered what they tasted like. His tongue yearned to find out. He gently pulled her face to his, close enough so their breaths mixed, yet far enough no skin contact was made. The decision was hers now -- Take it or leave it.

Kagome's heart thumped viciously in her chest, pounding and pounding harder by the second. She leaned in a little and their lips brushed, then Bankotsu deepened the kiss. She could feel his tongue licking at her lips, begging for access, and she granted it. All it took was a slight parting of her mouth and his tongue plunged in, searching every crevice in her mouth as if mentally saving the taste.

Their tongues rolled around each other, sliding and licking across the other. She tasted sweet and innocent in his mouth, and he tasted masculine and strong -- If that's even capable for others to comprehend such a taste.

Bankotsu's right hand rested on the small of her back, keeping her body close to his, while the other rested on her neck, right under her ear. He reluctantly broke the kiss, both parties needing air.

Kagome stared at him, taking in what had just happen. It was as if sparks flew when their lips met. No doubt there was major chemistry. Surprisingly, she felt no remorse, as Inuyasha was the last thing on her mind right then.

"I'd say you have a small crush on me." he said with a smirk, shaking her from her thoughts.

She smiled playfully. "Oh, and you don't?"

"Oh, I've always had a crush on myself. I mean, come on, who could resist this?" he said, flexing a bicep.

Kagome giggled at his arrogance and he pulled her into an embrace, lying them both down on the bed again.

"I'm still going to see him." Kagome whispered tiredly.

'No, you're not.' Bankotsu thought to himself, for he knew she'd be asleep in minutes. He kissed the top of her forehead and closed his eyes, awaiting the hour that he who made his life Hell would come. He had an unwilling bond to Naraku, as Naraku was the one whom resurrected him. 'Keh. No one controls me.' he thought to himself.

- - - - - -

Naraku stared at Bankotsu, silence was the only thing between them. It had been like that ever since Bankotsu slipped out of the room. "I see you two are becoming well-acquainted." Finally, the silence had been broken.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bankotsu asked, his hand in a ball.

"You don't think I can see and hear everything that goes on in this castle? You must be a fool if you do. This is my castle, and in being so, I know everything that goes on in it."

"Keh, then you obviously don't know my plan." Bankotsu retorted, crossing his arms.

"Pray tell, what is this plan you speak of."

"It's simple really. She trusts easy, and I figure if I can get her to fall in love with me, her mind will be even more shattered."

"I will hold you to that." said Naraku's fading voice.

Bankotsu sighed and slid open the door, then stepped inside, only to see Kagome sitting on the bed, staring at him with unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "K-Kagome."

"Save it."

- - - - - -

**Author's Note: Well, this showed some great relationship development, no? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Are Bankotsu's intentions good? Or will the stereotypically cold-hearted mercenary traits come in to play?**

**Will Kagome leave him? Will she stay? Am I asking too many question?**

**Sorry, I tend to do that a lot.**

**I'm so sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than the previous two, but I've been caught up with life and updating my other stories (Yikes! I'm doing four stories at once while managing my real life). I always update my stories in order, so after I update the other ones, chapter 4 will be here soon!**

**Reviews are LOVED. Kthx. -Ami**


	4. Never Let Go

**Sadistic Game**

Chapter 4: Never Let Go

_Naraku stared at Bankotsu, silence was the only thing between them. It had been like that ever since Bankotsu slipped out of the room. "I see you two are becoming well-acquainted." Finally, the silence had been broken._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Bankotsu asked, his hand in a ball._

"_You don't think I can see and hear everything that goes on in this castle? You must be a fool if you do. This is my castle, and in being so, I know everything that goes on in it."_

"_Keh, then you obviously don't know my plan." Bankotsu retorted, crossing his arms._

"_Pray tell, what is this plan you speak of."_

"_It's simple really. She trusts easy, and I figure if I can get her to fall in love with me, her mind will be even more shattered."_

"_I will hold you to that." said Naraku's fading voice._

_Bankotsu sighed and slid open the door, then stepped inside, only to see Kagome sitting on the bed, staring at him with unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "K-Kagome."_

"_Save it."_

Bankotsu's features relaxed and his face became emotionless. "How much did you hear." he asked coldly.

"Enough to know what your plan is." Kagome replied bitterly, the hurt written brightly in her eyes.

"Then it can't be helped." Bankotsu said and started stepping closer to her.

Kagome started to become frightened. He had a look in his eyes -- a look like he had an intent to kill. She quickly jumped off of the bed and stepped over to the side a little bit, him only doing the same. Every time she moved, he did the same to block her. Kagome's eyes slanted from side to side, trying to think of a way out of this. She ran forward, using all her legs' might to pass Bankotsu.

However, she only ran straight into his arms. Bankotsu swung her around, slamming her into the wall. He earned a wince from her as he firmly pushed her shoulders against the ancient wall. His mouth was now next to her ear, and they found themselves in the relatively same position as earlier. "This is for your own good, Kagome." he whispered nonchalantly.

'Oh God…He's going to kill me. Inuyasha!' she yelled over and over in her head. A knot formed in her throat, restricting her ability to scream for help.

"Trust no one, you got that?" he inquired through ground teeth. He needed to teach her _some_ way to not trust anyone. This was his last resort. "I don't give a shit about your well-being. That kiss -- nothing. It was only an attempt to further my plan. I'm only helping you because I'm forced to." he growled.

Tears welled in Kagome's eyes. Why was he being so cruel? Why did he say such hurtful things? "You…You lied to me!" she said in a raised voice.

"Yes, I did. And everyone will do it to you in this castle. Allow no one to get close to you, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes slightly trembled as she stared into his. She looked into them curiously. 'He's…He's making this whole thing up. It's just an attempt to teach me about not trusting anyone…How dare he toy with my emotions like that!' she mused to herself. "You…Bastard."

"Yes, Kagome. Do you ever want to feel like this again?"

"How dare you try and force your opinions on me like that!" Kagome yelled into his face.

Bankotsu struggled to keep an inquisitive face from surfacing.

"You're only doing this so I won't trust anyone. I already told you that I'm not like that! I DO trust people!" she bickered. "Just not you." she said coldly, the wind carrying her words away.

Bankotsu's expression faltered slightly at her words. They hurt like deep knives being pierced into his skin. This wasn't his intention. He wanted her to trust no one at all, not everybody but him! Why? Why did this backfire like this? "Look, I'm sorry, but you've got to understand. I'm trying to help you."

"No. You're doing exactly what Naraku asked you to do. Damage me mentally; "make her mentally distraught as possible" I believe he said." Kagome turned her head, not able to look into his eyes.

This only proved to anger the leader of the Band of Seven. He released one of her arms and jerked her chin so she looked him in the eye. However, he sighed when her eyes simply glanced to the side. Without noticing, his only remaining grip on her arm tightened, causing her to flinch in pain. He immediately let go.

Kagome pushed him out of the way, walking past him and laying on the bed once more. Her eyes shut and she begged for sleep to overcome her, though she was dubious that that would happen. Her mind had so many thoughts to sort out, it'd be a while before slumber claimed her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

So, now they were on the sixth level; more than half-way there. The two walked in silence, pretending to dread the fact they were forced to be by each other's sides.

Bankotsu glanced over to her. 'She's still mad.'

Kagome mentally sighed. 'He's still mad.'

Neither really meant what they said the night before. They enjoyed each other's presence, and had a certain level of trust for the other. They both seemingly stopped walking at the same time and face each other.

"Look -- I'm sorry." they said in unison.

Bankotsu scratched the back of his head. "Let's just forget it."

Kagome nodded and the two resumed walking. Her eyes shifted nervously around the hallway, expecting something to jump out at any time. Each floor, the obstacle was worse. She feared what this level would hold. She kept thinking back to the supposed girl who was her from the future. 'I -- She was covered with so many wounds…If that was really me, then I guess I can only wait.'

The lights suddenly dimmed, making the room darkened dramatically. Kagome's hand instinctively clutched onto Bankotsu's sleeve. "What's going on?" she whispered.

Bankotsu's eyes slanted to the side. He could faintly make out movements. "Stay close." he said lowly, gripping the hilt of his Banryuu tighter.

The sound of heavy stone moving across gravel could be heard, intensifying the anxiety of both Bankotsu and Kagome. Kagome felt a sharp object closing in on her shoulder and jumped to the side.

Bankotsu was pushed over a little from her jump, and his arm jammed into something sharp. 'Fuck!' he thought, trying to calm his nerves down. "Kagome, stand in front of me." he commanded through clenched teeth. Once she did as told, he pulled his arm away from the object. 'The walls have closed in on us.' he thought. His hand gently touched the sharp object, then the surrounding ones identical to it. "Don't touch the walls; they have spikes." he warned, forcing the pain in his arm to subside.

Kagome nodded hesitantly and started walking forward, only to feel several sharp spikes begin poking into her breasts. "We're surrounded." she said calmly, inhaling and exhaling slowly to keep herself tranquil.

Bankotsu muttered a curse and turned his body around, looking back to where they had came from. He could see a tiny glint of metal in the distance. His eyes wandered up the wall. A smirk appeared across his lips. "Looks like the only way is up." he said and quickly turned around, wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and began jumping upward. He placed his foot skillfully each time he landed so that he bounced off of a spike.

The walls began closing in and the same sound of heavy walls being moved across gravel was made. 'Damn, every time I move up, they move in close.'

He stopped jumping when he felt spikes on both his sides and back. He pulled Kagome closer to his front, trying to reduce the pain off of her.

Kagome's eyes closed tightly as she felt pins poking into her skin. Her breathing was out of control, consequently digging the points in deeper. "Keep going." she assured. "Ignore my pain."

Bankotsu nodded and with one last jump, he felt himself land on solid ground.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw stairs before her. She could feel blood begin to trickle down her skin. Her sleeves were tattered and stained. Her face had a few scratches, but she only wiped the blood away. "Hey, Bankotsu are you alright?" she asked and turned around. Standing before her was Bankotsu drenched in dark red liquid. There was a hitch in her throat as she jumped backwards and fell to her back. She scrambled rearward, closing her eyes to remove the image from her sight. 'He looks like a dead body…' she thought, feeling herself become nauseous.

Bankotsu stared at her oddly. Her skin paled and she looked whiter than a ghost. "What's wrong?" he asked. He had a few scratches here and there, but the worst was the wound in his arm. 'I've had worse.' he reflected.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him strangely. He looked…Fine, save the few scratches. She stood up and shook her head. She rubbed her eyes and opened them again, just to make sure. 'I must be going insane.' she joked.

"C'mon, the seventh floor awaits." said the mercenary's masculine voice.

Kagome nodded and began walking up the stairs.

Seventh floor.

"I want to make it all the way to the top tonight." Kagome said, determination gracing her voice.

A slight chuckle came from him. "No, we'll go to the eighth, and then rest. You're gonna need all the strength you can get for the ninth floor…Ya know, since you're just a girl and all."

Kagome pushed him playfully. "Yeah, well this _girl_ has made it this far."

"I'm sorry, and with the help of who?" he replied, a smirk growing across his mouth. "Actually, I've pretty much carried you all the way here. Without me, you'd be on the first floor trying to figure out what was a wall and what wasn't."

"Pfft, I would've done just fine." she said. Her eyes glanced downward to her hand, noticing it was holding Bankotsu's. She didn't even realize when his hand touched her, but she didn't want to say anything in fear he'd let go. A sudden guilt tugged at her conscience. 'Inuyasha…' She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt Bankotsu's hand squeeze hers tightly. She looked over and saw him holding his chest with his free hand. "What's wrong?"

Beads of sweat started rolling down his skin, glistening in the light. "Heh…It's…Nothing, I just…Err.." he let out a wince of pain and fell to one knee. "Don't let go of my hand."

"B-But why? Bankotsu, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly and crouched down next to him, her eyes studying his quivering body.

"This level is…Nn…For me…If you -- Ah..Ah -- let go, I can't protect you." he let out with a strain. 'Naraku's testing my abilities and loyalty to him. Damn bastard.' he thought.

'This level is for him? But why?' Kagome thought. "Lay on your back." she said and gently pushed him down. His grip on her hand was crushing, but she didn't say anything. She used her free hand to rip a part of her already shredded sleeve off and wiped his forehead. She then put the back of her hand to his head and felt for his temperature. 'He's burning up.'

Bankotsu's breath became shallow and tremors began running throughout his body. He tried speaking, but his pants restricted him.

"My, my, Bankotsu. What a terrible state you're in." said a voice from behind him.

Kagome glanced up and gasped. "Naraku! Leave him alone! You never said anything about making others suffer! This is for me, not him!" she protested angrily.

"But don't you see? This _is _for you."

Bankotsu's eyes clenched shut and he felt his body turning cold. 'Damn it! I can't protect her when he's controlling my body like this! Kagome, whatever you do, don't let go of my hand.'

Kagome held her glare and pushed her fears to the back of her mind. "Stop hurting him or I'll never become your 'Shard Detector'!" she exclaimed. Immediately after, she felt something pierce through her shoulder, pushing her back. The death grip Bankotsu held on her hand, however, kept her close.

She looked down and saw a tentacle retracting from the hole in her shoulder. She gritted her teeth and bared the pain.

"Girl, do you honestly think you have a choice? I have ways of making you work for me." rang the sinister voice of the half-demon.

"B-But you promised! You said if I made it to the tenth floor--"

"And my offer still stands. But I could easily remove you from this castle right now, effacing all possibilities of you making it. However, I won't do that. No, I'll give you a choice."

Kagome's brows furrowed and she gripped her shoulder with her free hand, wishing her wound would clot and stop the blood from flowing.

"I will not kill Bankotsu if you surrender now." he proposed.

Kagome froze. What? WHAT? **WHAT?! **_What? _'No...He's making me choose either Bankotsu or my friends! If I choose to give up, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo will all be killed! But if I don't…Bankotsu…'

'No! Kagome, don't even think about giving up! God damn it, I swear I'll kill this bastard!' Bankotsu thought to himself. He concentrated hard, focusing all his energy on regaining his composure.

"Well?" Naraku asked with a smirk, loving the predicament he had created.

Bankotsu's eyes widened as he felt Kagome's hand try to pull out of his. With much effort, he gripped tighter and yanked her onto him.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt herself pulled onto Bankotsu. She stared down into his eyes. He was…Trying to tell her something. But what? She felt her eyes watering. She knew exactly what he was trying to tell her. Don't give up. Don't give up everything for me. Go save your friends. "I'm not going to leave you behind." she whispered, her gaze not averting from his eyes. She felt her body pulled down by a tug on her shirt, her lips consequently meeting his.

Bankotsu could feel Kagome's tears now dripping and rolling onto his face. He moved his lips slightly against hers. 'Is this what that emotion feels like? Love? The thing I always thought was for pansies. Keh, no, this is not love. This is lust. I don't _love _her…' he tried to assure himself.

"If you don't make your decision soon, I will make it for you." said the impatient voice of the one whom had destroyed nearly everyone's lives he came in contact with.

Kagome pulled her lips from Bankotsu's and managed to slip her hand out of his. She stood up and walked toward Naraku. "Kill him." she said in a soft voice. "Go on, kill him. I told myself I would save my friends no matter _what_." she said in a deadly tone. She looked back to Bankotsu, mouthing an apologetic 'Trust me' to him. She felt dirty, evil, just plain evil risking an attempt to trick Naraku like this. "If I must sacrifice the life of one for the lives of four…Then it can't be helped."

Naraku made no attempt to cover up the shock in his expression. He had assumed the two had fallen in love, despite his warning to Bankotsu. However, it seemed that Bankotsu wasn't lying and was trying to trick her into falling in love with him. Naraku was oblivious, a rarity for him, to the fact that Bankotsu really _had _deceived him and had no intentions of tricking the reincarnation priestess. 'It seems Bankotsu has stayed loyal to his duty then.' he pondered. Within a flash, he disappeared from sight.

Kagome felt relief consume her body and she quickly knelt down next to Bankotsu. "Are you alright?"

Bankotsu sat up and yawned. His pain, along with Naraku, went away within a second. "Yeah." he said and stood up. The mercenary's halberd rested on his shoulder as he put his free arm around her shoulders as they began walking, using her for slight support as he tried to regain his energy.

Kagome helped him up the stairs with much effort. Her body was hunched over as his weight nearly made her knees give out under her, but she wouldn't give up. She wanted to get Bankotsu up safely without further injury.

Eighth floor.

Kagome guided Bankotsu to a room and laid him on the bed. She took his shirt off and set it on the end of the bed, along with his armor. She ignored her own fatigue and injuries and began wiping the sweat away from his body, along with the dried blood from earlier.

"What would you have really chosen?" he asked, staring up at the ceiling as she tended to him. The question had been bugging him ever since Naraku left.

Kagome's concentrated expression didn't falter and she continued cleaning him. "I don't know." she sighed. "It's one of those questions you can't really answer until you're in the situation. And when I was, I thought of a way out." she explained. She knew the answer. If forced, she would chose her friends. She could never live with the burden of letting Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, her best friends, die for the life of Bankotsu. She felt horrible, but she had to think of the bigger picture. 'I'm scared…I'm scared that I might have feelings for Bankotsu. I love Inuyasha, how can my heart possibly love him, too?'

Bankotsu's eyes closed and decided to just leave the question alone. 'What would I do if it were her or my brothers? I already know who I'd choose…I'd choose her. Damn, only a few days and she's got me thinking like a sissy.' he laughed to himself.

A few hours had passed. Bankotsu opened his eyes and looked over to Kagome, whom had fallen asleep with her head resting in her folded arms on the edge of the bed. He got up and gently picked her up, setting her on the bed. 'We're almost there. Just this level, and then the ninth.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome awoke at a poking at her side. 'Why is he always up before I am?' she thought groggily and stood up. She needed food. She was starving.

Bankotsu, as if anticipating her hunger, set a plate of food at her lap. "Hurry up and eat, we need to get going soon.

She nodded and began stuffing herself full of the not-so-good food. After finishing, she stood up and looked to him. "Ready?"

"Heh, like I said before, I was _born _ready."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I've heard it all before Mr. Ego" she giggled.

"Hey, I can't help it if I was born perfect. Just gotta do what I do." he said with a smirk and started walking out of the room.

Kagome waved his comment off with her hand and followed him out. She took in a deep breath. "I wonder what this level will be like."

Bankotsu shrugged. "Guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?"

Kagome stopped. "I think we just did." she said and stopped in her tracks, her eyes fixated on what lurked ahead.

Bankotsu let out a small grunt and pushed Kagome down to the ground as arrows started flying. One skimmed the side of his head, just grazing his temple.

Arrows and spears began flying across the hall. Kagome felt one shoot into her leg as she stood up. "We have to keep moving!" she yelled, her voice being drowned out by the sound of weapons whipping past.

Bankotsu nodded and grabbed her arm rather harshly, pulling her along. Arrow heads continued piercing their skin and their bodies now had arrows sticking out every which way. They both were unsure at this point where the arrows were lodged, as pain leaked all over. They only prayed that the other didn't have any vital organs punctured.

"The stairs!" Kagome yelled as they made their way toward it. Arrows were now being shot nonstop and continuously penetrated their flesh. The blood loss was immense, and Kagome felt the room start to spin. 'There's no way…Too many arrows.' she thought as she collapsed to the ground.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the kind reviews everyone, it's what motivates me to write! I know it's not REALLY a cliff-hanger, since it seems predictable and all, but if you think that Bankotsu is going to be the big hero again and pick her up, and carry her, ETC., you're dead wrong (:  
**

**Thanks a bunch to my beta kittyb78!  
**

**Review my loverlies or I will eat you :3**


	5. Trickery's Fool

**Sadistic Game**

Chapter 5: Trickery's Fool

_Bankotsu shrugged. "Guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?"_

_Kagome stopped. "I think we just did." she said and stopped in her tracks, her eyes fixated on what lurked ahead._

_Bankotsu let out a small grunt and pushed Kagome down to the ground as arrows started flying. One skimmed the side of his head, just grazing his temple._

_Arrows and spears began flying across the hall. Kagome felt one shoot into her leg as she stood up. "We have to keep moving!" she yelled, her voice being drowned out by the sound of weapons whipping past._

_Bankotsu nodded and grabbed her arm rather harshly, pulling her along. Arrow heads continued piercing their skin and their bodies now had arrows sticking out every which way. They both were unsure at this point where the arrows were lodged, as pain leaked all over. They only prayed that the other didn't have any vital organs punctured._

"_The stairs!" Kagome yelled as they made their way toward it. Arrows were now being shot nonstop and continuously penetrated their flesh. The blood loss was immense, and Kagome felt the room start to spin. 'There's no way…Too many arrows.' she thought as she collapsed to the ground._

She looked around the room as she felt her skin press against the cold stone ground. She saw Bankotsu laying on the ground as well. She mustered up all of her willpower and crawled over to him. "Keep moving I said!" she yelled, tugging him as she started to crawl forward.

Bankotsu groaned and started following her, taking note of the fact that she was the only reason he was moving. She was practically dragging him. 'Damn it. What kind of a siss gets saved by a girl.'

Kagome pulled him up the steps and finally to the top.

Ninth floor.

"Wow, that was…Probably one of the shortest levels…Though the most painful." she wheezed. She began pulling arrows from herself, a wince coming from her mouth every time.

Bankotsu began to do the same. He removed all of them except the one in his stomach. He looked down with annoyance and yanked it out of him.

"Hey! Be careful! You're not demon ya know, you need your blood." she said as she saw blood gushing from his abdomen. "…We've both lost considerable amounts of blood, but I highly doubt Naraku will offer us anything for it, so we need to keep moving. We're so close."

Bankotsu nodded and stood up, ignoring the pain so he wouldn't look weak. "They feel no more like..Nnn…Pinches anyway." he groaned out.

Kagome giggled as she limped forward. "This level…This is it…This is where you're supposed to stop me."

"Heh, kid, I've gotta get you credit. I didn't have to pull you by the hand every level, and I know how most girls are." Bankotsu said and glanced over toward her. "You've got spunk."

Kagome smiled. "There was never a doubt in my mind I could make it. After all, I'm Kagome…n…Higurashi!" she said, closing her right eye in pain. "What is this level going to be like?" she mused aloud.

"Mmm, no clue. But it'll be brutal. You up for it?"

"Of course! I'm going to save my friends, there's no question about that." she remarked with confidence. 'The lest level…Wow.'

The two walked on for a few hours, and nothing came. It seemed like they were walking in circles.

"I think we've been here before." Kagome mentioned curiously.

Bankotsu scanned the hall they were in. "How can you tell?"

"I don't know…But…" she couldn't quite place her finger on it. "Hey, can you make a small dent in that wall?"

"Ehh? Uh, why?" Bankotsu looked at her strangely.

"Just do it."

Bankotsu shrugged and swung Banryuu into the wall, causing half of it to shatter. "Good?"

Kagome flinched. "Yeah. Let's keep walking." she said shortly and the two started walking again.

Two hours passed.

Kagome limped forward tiredly along the dark hallway. She stopped and her breath hitched.

"What is it?" the mercenary asked, and then followed her finger to where she was pointing at. There was a large, broken wall. The same wall, in fact, that Banryuu had broken. "Damnit! We've been circling ourselves this whole time!" he yelled.

Kagome sighed mentally. "Maybe we should start going through doors."

"No…I don't know _what _these rooms contain." was his reply.

"So what, we just walk around in circles?"

Bankotsu's fist clenched. "Listen, kid, I'd rather walk in circles than fall into one of Naraku's traps!"

"That's so stupid! We would get no where, w--"

"We wouldn't be dead."

"We've already went through many risks already! What's one more?" Kagome shouted.

"We're not going through any doors, got that?"

"You may not be, but **I **am." she said sternly and walked off.

Bankotsu grunted and shifted Banryuu from his shoulder. "Fine, see if I care." he said to himself.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

An hour passed since the two split up. Kagome had went through many rooms, finding nothing. She stopped to take a break and sat on a rug. "I wonder--WAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed as she fells downward through the trap door. She hit the ground with a large 'umph!' and groaned. She looked up and could see the light of the room. 'Great, just great.' she thought. "Uhm, anybody up there? Heloooo…Heloo--"

"Hello."

Kagome squinted her eyes to see the form. He blocked most of the light. "Bankotsu?" she asked, but the ensuing chuckle told her otherwise. "Naraku!"

"You were so close, but I'm afraid I can't let you go any further." commented Naraku's sinister voice.

"Let me go! This isn't fair."

"Fair? Tell me when this game was supposed to be fair."

Kagome grumbled under her breath. 'Bankotsu! Help!' she chanted in her mind.

"You might as well sit down, you're going to be down there for a while." and with that, he disappeared.

Tears brimmed Kagome's eyes as all hope started flowing out of her in waves. She slouched back against the wall and slid down until she was sitting. She pulled her knees into her chest and hugged them, burying her face in her arms as she sobbed.

"Bankotsu was right. I'm not strong enough to handle this. I might as well give up now…Sango, Miroku…Inuyasha…I'm so sorry." she whispered to herself.

"Looks like somebody needs _my _help."

Kagome looked upward to the voice. Her eyes lit up. "Bankotsu!" she shouted cheerfully.

"Heh. Got yourself into some trouble I see." he shouted down to her. He looked around for some form of a rope. None. He sighed and walked over to the hole again and jumped down. When he landed, he held in a grunt from opening his stomach wound again.

Kagome stood up and stared in his direction. "Uhm…I'm sor--"

"Don't. Let's just get through this first." he said and walked behind her. "I'm going to throw you up, alright?"

Kagome nodded hesitantly.

Bankotsu stuck Banryuu into the ground and then picked Kagome up. He bent his knees and then jumped upward. Once he was high enough, he slid Kagome up over the top.

Kagome quickly looked down into the hole. "What about you? How will you get up?"

"Just watch." he said cockily with a smirk. He pulled his halberd from the ground and jumped upward, landing on level ground with Kagome.

"Whoa…"

Bankotsu still held a smirk at her being impressed by him. "Now let's get a move on."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome and Bankotsu ran toward the stairs that had seemingly came out of no where. "We did it!" Kagome shouted gleefully. They ran up the stairs as fast as their wounds would allow them. Kagome's heart pounded in her chest.

Tenth floor.

Kagome's eyes quickly scanned the hall, and at the end held a golden door. Just like Naraku said. She walked toward it and placed a delicate hand on the knob. She twisted it, nerves building up inside of her. 'I get to see my friends!' she thought. Once she could no longer twist, she pushed the door open.

"Oh my God…" she whispered to herself. Panic started building within her, and she ran short of breath. Shock consumed her body at the sight before her.

Bankotsu waited impatiently behind Kagome. "What's taking you so long?" he said and moved past her, into the room. "Shit."

Sprawled in the middle of the floor were the bodies of her friends. Crimson colored blood stained their skin and clothes, and their lifeless forms were left naked.

Bankotsu felt sadness overwhelm him, not for the deaths of two humans and a half-demon (he could care less about them) but for the pain that must've been going through Kagome at that very moment. He looked back at her. She looked like a ghost. So pale, so emotionless. Her eyes were fixated on a spot, but she didn't seem quite there. He walked toward her, shielding her eyes from the sight.

She fell to her knees. Her head bowed down and her bangs shaded her eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks like rivers. Her mind went blank and she no longer felt the desire to be a part of this world.

'Damn, why is she so worked up. She can get new friends.' Bankotsu thought, staring down at her. His facial features softened and he sighed. "Kagome…"

She snapped. That last string of sanity had been plucked. No, more like damn near yanked out. She stood up and charged forward, trying to go to her friends, but was stopped.

"Kagome! Calm down!" Bankotsu reprimanded, holding a tight grip on her forearms.

"No! He tricked me! THAT BASTARD TRICKED ME. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" she shouted, trying as much as she could to get free from Bankotsu.

Damn she was strong! Bankotsu turned her around so he faced her back and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides in the process.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" she screamed, kicking and wiggling about. She lowered her head down and bit into his arm that was restricting hers.

"God damn! Stop that! Let go Kagome!" he hissed as he felt her teeth sinking into his flesh.

"Wet wo of we wen!" she yelled.

"What?"

Kagome loosened her teeth. "Let go of me then!"

Bankotsu shook her and moved his arms lower so she couldn't reach them with her teeth. When he stood to his full height, it lifted her from the ground, causing her to jerk even more.

"They're dead! They're dead! They're dead! They're…Dead…" Kagome grew softer with each chant.

"Kagome, I know these are your friends, but you must stay calm. We are still in Naraku's domain."

And just as if the mere mention of his name summoned him, Naraku appeared. "Hello Kagome, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed. "Bastard!"

Kagome looked up as Naraku appeared. "It's you…" she said quietly. "YOU MURDERED THEM! I'LL KILL YOU!" she yelled, struggling once again in Bankotsu's grip.

"No, Kagome. You cannot fight him with your hands. You're not strong enough!" he told her.

Naraku laughed. "I'm sorry, was this not what you had in mind of a prize Kagome?"

"You lied to me! You lied you selfish bastard!" Kagome bellowed.

"Ah-Ah, on the contrary. I told you your friends would be located here…I never said they would be alive." Naraku explained, enjoying the show before him.

Kagome panted in an animalistic manner, her eyes burning with hatred toward the one she loathed.

"Well, good bye Kagome. You have won this game, so you are free to go. But don't worry, we'll play again some other time. You've a very interesting playmate."

Kagome blinked and found herself in a hallway. She looked forward and saw herself and Bankotsu in the distance. She walked up to her other. She slapped her. 'I remember this…I was her only a few days ago…I must warn her!' she thought. And once she explained to her other self that she should just turn back, she walked back Bankotsu and looked at him sincerely.

Kagome felt herself fading away, and when she looked around, she found herself outside in the forest. She felt Bankotsu's grip relax, and eventually release her completely. She turned around in a circle, looking for some sign of Naraku. "He…He used me…I bet he killed my friends even before he brought me here."

Bankotsu looked downward to her. "Tell me, how did you end up in the castle."

Kagome's blood-shot, puffy red eyes closed for a moment, and then reopened. She sighed. "I was heading toward the camp site days ago…"

**Flash Back:**

Kagome walked down a natural path in the forest, carrying a bundle of firewood in her arms. She had just gotten into another blowout with Inuyasha. Guilt had been tugging at her conscience ever since she left the group to cool off. She remembered the last thing she told Inuyasha.

"_Why don't you do your job, and start lookin' for some jewel shards!" yelled the angry half-demon._

"_Is that all I am to you? A jewel detector! Why don't you just get Kikyo to do it for you?! While you're at it, you can have sex with her like you want to. It'll be like knocking to birds out with one stone!" she yelled and stormed off._

Kagome sighed. She didn't mean it. She never used such vulgarity either, but he had plucked her last nerve. "I'll have to apologize this time." she admitted, continuing her walk. She stumbled over an uprooted tree, falling to her hands and dropping the firewood in the process. "Awe man." she let out, standing back up and dusting her hands off on her skirt. She gathered the firewood again until she felt a blow to the back.

The next morning, she woke up in darkness. Nothing was visible, not even her own hands. "Hello?" she sounded, and stood to her feet. She walked around until she bumped into something, or rather someone.

"Heh heh heh…Hello Kagome…" Naraku's all too familiar voice let out.

Her eyes widened and she backed up. She frantically searched for an exit, and once she found one, she ran as fast as her legs would take her.

**End Flash Back**

Kagome glanced down, feeling terrible of her last words to Inuyasha.

_Why don't you just get Kikyo to do it for you?! While you're at it, you can have sex with her like you want to. It'll be like knocking to birds out with one stone!_

"I can't believe I said that." she added, her voice choking up.

Bankotsu sighed. "Don't feel bad, I'm sure he knows you cared for him."

Kagome looked up and into the distance, her features forming anger. "I'm gonna hunt down and kill Naraku." she remarked and then looked over to Bankotsu. "I have to…Bankotsu I have to!" she cried out and instantly felt arms around her.

Bankotsu embraced her tightly. "Do not worry. I will help you avenge the death of your friends."

"Thank you." she whispered back.

Bankotsu rested his chin atop her head, letting his thoughts wander. God, he was falling hard. And that was something that someone like Bankotsu did NOT do. He banged girls and threw them out like yesterday's newspaper, he didn't actually _care _about their feelings, or even feel a connection beyond lust toward him. Kagome was so…Different. 'No, this girl is no different. Only pansies would think such things.' he brushed off the thought that he had _already_ confirmed a few days ago. He liked her a lot, and no matter how much he told himself he didn't, he knew he did.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry for the long space between this update and my last. I've just become so busy!**

**This chapter is a little shorter than most, but be glad for these following reasons:**

**1. I didn't leave you with a cliff-hanger.**

**2. The first part of the plot is done with.**

**3. You love me.**

**Review if you'd like, they're nice additions to my day.**

**I have a poll up, so for those who haven't already voted, go vote! I'm trying to see where my general readers stand when it comes to pairings, that way I can write my next story for the majority vote.**

**Much Love,**

**Ami **


	6. What You Think of Me

**Sadistic Game**

Chapter 6: What You think of Me

_Kagome glanced down, feeling terrible of her last words to Inuyasha._

_-Why don't you just get Kikyo to do it for you?! While you're at it, you can have sex with her like you want to. It'll be like knocking to birds out with one stone!-_

"_I can't believe I said that." she added, her voice choking up._

_Bankotsu sighed. "Don't feel bad, I'm sure he knows you cared for him."_

_Kagome looked up and into the distance, her features forming anger. "I'm gonna hunt down and kill Naraku." she remarked and then looked over to Bankotsu. "I have to…Bankotsu I have to!" she cried out and instantly felt arms around her._

_Bankotsu embraced her tightly. "Do not worry. I will help you avenge the death of your friends."_

"_Thank you." she whispered back._

_Bankotsu rested his chin atop her head, letting his thoughts wander. God, he was falling hard. And that was something that someone like Bankotsu did NOT do. He banged girls and threw them out like yesterday's newspaper, he didn't actually care about their feelings, or even feel a connection beyond lust toward him. Kagome was so…Different. 'No, this girl is no different. Only pansies would think such things.' he brushed off the thought that he had already confirmed a few days ago. He liked her a lot, and no matter how much he told himself he didn't, he knew he did._

The night was quiet and both Bankotsu and Kagome sat across from each other near the fire. Bankotsu was annoyed. "Damn, say _something_! Stop looking so sappy and get happy. You made it out alive. Hell, you made it out _alive_…From Naraku of all people! Get happy!"

Kagome's head jerked up and she glared to him. "How can you be so insensitive! My friends just died and you want me to _get happy_?"

"Yeah, you're annoying the shit out of me with all this depression. It's pissing me off."

Kagome stood to her feet. What a jerk he was being! She whipped her body around and stormed off. Oh how this reminded her of when she was with Inuyasha. No, it was different. Inuyasha wasn't _this _insensitive.

"Oi! Where you going!"

"Away from you." Kagome replied coldly, not pausing her walk for a second.

"You'll get killed out there, and then I'll have to save you, and then you'll be like 'oh Bankotsu, I was wrong and you were right! Thank you for saving me!' and shit." he said, and when mocking her his tone was high pitched.

Kagome ignored him and kept walking. She then stopped, thinking of something and turned around. She stormed back over to him.

"Change your mind?" Bankotsu asked with raised eyebrows.

"Would you be sad if your brothers all died?" she asked, a clear angry expression plastered on her face.

Bankotsu shrugged. "I mean, I'd avenger their deaths. I'd be angry, but what's done is done."

"So you could go on the next day normally." Kagome asked.

"Yup."

Kagome frowned. "And…If I died…You'd just go on like I was never here?"

Bankotsu glared at her, and then thought for a moment. He thought back to one of the nights in the castle.

"_Hey Bankotsu?"_

"_What?"_

"_Do you ever wish you could just float away sometimes? To get away from everything. All of life's obligations and responsibilities?"_

_There was a pause. "Yeah."_

"_I can't lose this Bankotsu. I can't lose my friends. And I can't lose my free life. I don't want to work for him." she said, tears starting to well in her eyes as she laid face-up in the bed._

_Bankotsu sighed and crawled up on the bed next to her. He turned to his side so he was facing her and propped his head up on his hand while his elbow rested on the bed. "I won't let that happen."_

She loved her friends more than anything. He realized that now. He couldn't understand why she was _still _sad, but now he started getting an idea of why. His head snapped back to the present time when he heard Kagome speak.

"You gonna just sit there and stare into space or what?" she asked angrily.

"What makes you think you would die." Bankotsu asked.

Kagome shook her head. "That's not the point. Hypothetically, if I died, would you be sad?"

Bankotsu didn't know what hypothetically meant, but he still replied to her question. "But you wouldn't. I wouldn't let it happen." he said as if it were just that simple.

It wasn't. Not for Kagome at least. "Arrhg! Just answer me already!"

Bankotsu smirked. "I guess I would be." he admitted.

Kagome's facial features softened at this. Finally, he was letting down his brick wall that blocked his emotions. Was he that insecure that he had to put on a façade and pretend he didn't care even if the world was ending? Why did he act so macho. God, why did all men act so macho! She then imagined an image of Bankotsu with tears rolling down his face and him full of emotion. 'Okay, so maybe he isn't as hot if he looked like that.' she thought and then blushed when she referred to him as hot.

"Hey, uh, Earth to Kagome" Bankotsu said and waved his hands out to get her attention.

She shook out of her reverie and sat back down by the fire. She sighed. "I know you can't understand why I'm so sad, but I've just lost all of my best friends…Can you try and be a little more sensitive?"

Bankotsu nodded. "Fair enough. But if you're going to go up against Naraku, you can't be all whiny in front of him. You'll either annoy him and he'll kill you instantly, which is bad, or you'll make him happy and he'll kill you later, which is still bad."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I know." she replied.

Silence passed for another few minutes.

"Heh, you know I only got two kisses out of that entire period of time we were there." Bankotsu randomly broke out.

Kagome looked at him with mixed emotions. As a blush crawled on her face, so did a scowl.

Bankotsu raised his hands defensively before she could say anything. "All I'm saying is that, I think I earned more than just two."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she hugged her knees to her chest. "I just found out that all my friends were murdered and you want a _kiss_?"

"Well…When you put it that way, you make it seem bad." he said and stared into the fire with no expression.

Kagome sighed and scooted over to him. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and began to speak. "I miss them, you know."

Bankotsu was not good when comforting people. Hell, he wasn't good with people period, except for with his brothers. "So, uh, what were your friends like." he asked. He didn't care, but maybe she'd think he was nice if he asked about them.

Kagome smiled. "Well, Miroku was a monk. Very lecherous. And he had a Wind Tunnel in his right hand. Him and Sango were to be married. Sango was a demon slayer whose family was killed by Naraku, and her brother is now under his control. And then Inuyasha…" she paused for a moment. She let out a small laugh and continued. "He was the most hot-headed guy I ever knew. He always got so jealous, but then he'd act like I was nothing. But…He was a nice guy."

"Sounds like you two were meant to be." Bankotsu remarked with a hint of jealousy, which went unnoticed by Kagome.

"Yeah, but he was into dead girls."

This caused the mercenary to raise an eyebrow. And then Kagome explained the whole situation.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome awoke to a poking at her ribs. She looked up and saw Bankotsu nudging her with his foot. 'What a way to wake someone up,' she thought bitterly.

"Get up, I'm bored."

Kagome sat up and looked to him. "_That's_ what you woke me up for?! You were _bored_?"

"Yep."

Kagome sighed. "Well how am I supposed to fix that?"

Bankotsu smirked. "Well, I know something that would satisfy me, but wouldn't be longer than ten minutes."

"Pervert!" Kagome yelled to him, instantly reminding her of Miroku and Sango. She sighed. She needed to take her mind off of them. "Bankotsu,"

"Yeah?" he replied with arched eyebrows in curiosity.

Kagome reached up and pulled him down to the ground by his shirt. She pressed her lips to his, tears forming in her eyes as she begged for her mind to release the image of her friends' naked, deceased bodies.

'Now this is what I'm talkin' about.' Bankotsu thought and he deepened the kiss. He then felt her hot tears touch his face. 'Just ignore it Bankotsu…' he thought. He heard her soft sobs. 'Just keep kissing her and ignore it.' he continued telling himself. He felt more tears reach his face. 'Ah, damn it all to Hell!' he thought and pulled back. He looked into her crying face and gave a dejected sigh. "Uhm…Wanna talk about it?" he asked and opened his arms for her.

She nodded and gladly accepted the comfort given to her, allowing his arms to wrap around her small frame. "I just miss them a lot."

Bankotsu's chin rested on her head. "I know." he said, staring off into the distance.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Bankotsu and Kagome now went from town to town, asking if they'd seen any signs of Naraku, or had any type of clue that would help them find him. They all had none.

"Hey, Bankotsu?"

"Yeah."

"When are we going to meet up with your brothers?"

"Oh, I dunno. Whenever I see them next." he shrugged to her.

Kagome felt wind rushing around her as a tornado appeared in front of her. She found Koga holding her hands.

"Hey there, Kagome," he said smugly.

"Oh, uhm, hey Koga." Kagome said with an awkward smile.

Bankotsu stepped forward, breaking up the happy couple. "Who the Hell are you?"

"Heh, I should ask you the same question." the wolf demon replied.

Kagome chimed in. "Oh, Koga, this is Bankotsu, he's the leader of the Band of Seven. Bankotsu, this is Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe."

"So this is the bastard who lead that pathetic band who tried to kill me." Koga snorted.

"Heh, still alive, eh?" Bankotsu asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why are you with this guy, anyway?" Koga asked Kagome. "Don't tell me he kidnapped you!"

"No, no. In fact, he kinda helped me through everything when Naraku captured me."

"Naraku what!?--Hey, where's mutt face?"

Kagome began to tear up at the mere mention and turned around, hiding her face in Bankotsu' s clothing.

"Ahh, way to go, you made her cry again." Bankotsu said with annoyance.

Koga stared down questioningly at the crying miko. "What happened Kagome?"

Kagome turned around and explained what happened.

"That damned Naraku! Don't you worry Kagome, I'll kill him for you." Koga reassured. He then walked closer to her. "Why don't you stay with me and the clan?"

Kagome blushed. "Well that's very kind of you, but--"

"But she's with me." Bankotsu interrupted.

"Stay out of this ass hole."

"Make me."

"Maybe I will!" Koga shouted, getting in a defensive position with on foot a foot behind the other.

"Enough you two." Kagome intervened and broke up the potential fight.

"Are you sure you trust this guy?" Koga asked lowly.

Kagome gave him a reassuring glance and explained how Bankotsu had helped her throughout her entire journey through the castle. She explained how she got there, what Naraku's intentions were, what Bankotsu's initial intentions were, but how they had changed, and how they ended up here and now.

"Hmm, well I still don't like 'im."

"Hey, what happened to the Band of Seven, the ones who attacked you?" Kagome asked, switching the topic slightly.

"While we were in battle, the transvestite shouted something like "Pull out everyone, he wants us to return" and then they immediately left like the cowards they were. I haven't seen them since."

"Naraku probably called them back." Bankotsu commented, placing a thoughtful sideways L shaped thumb and index finger on his chin. "But I didn't see them in the castle, and Naraku never told me about them returning in our nightly meetings."

"Maybe they didn't return yet?" Kagome said optimistically.

"Hmm, I dunno, but something doesn't seem right about this. Let's keep searching Kagome."

Kagome nodded and turned to Koga. "Well, I should be going now. Thanks for everything." she said with a smile.

"Hey, no problem. Once this whole Naraku thing is over and done with, we can finally get married. See ya later Kagome!" he waved and whirled off in his tornado.

Kagome turned around again, only to meet a very demanding Bankotsu.

"_Married_?" he spat out.

"Oh…Well, you see, funny thing. He kinda says he loves me and thinks that when this is all over, we'll be together." she explained with an uneasy laughter.

"Kinda? Hmm, is that what's going to happen? You'll marry that dope?" Bankotsu asked, arms folded over his chest tightly.

Kagome restrained herself from busting out laughing. "Of course not. Don't get me wrong, Koga's a nice guy and he's saved my life a lot of times, but I don't _love _love him." she said with an innocent grin.

"Do you _love _love me?" Bankotsu asked with a serious face, his eyebrows arched in wonderment.

If Kagome were eating something, she would've choked, but since she was not, she choked on air. "Excuse me?"

"Simple question." he said with a careless tone.

"Well, I-I, well…" she met Bankotsu's expecting gaze and quickly adverted her eyes to an interesting rock on the ground. She continued stammering.

"C'mon, I wanna know what you think of me."

Kagome looked up at him again. "What I think of you? Well, you're…You're--DISGUSTING!" she yelled at the end as bird poop landed on his shoulder, unnoticed by him.

"You think I'm disgusting? Gee, thanks for letting me down nicely." Bankotsu replied.

"No--You're shoulder!" she said pointing.

"My shoulder is disgusting?"

"No--Ahgg, The bird poop!"

"Yes, I guess bird poop is disgusting." he said with no amusement.

Kagome slapped a hand to her head. "There's bird poop on your shoulder!"

Bankotsu looked over and saw a white blob on it. "Why the Hell didn't you tell me!?" he hissed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome and Bankotsu were sitting around the fire like the previous night. It continued to mimic the previous night, as it was silent as well. Kagome's knees were pulled to her chest, her arms wrapped around them securely. She stared into the flickering flames, getting lost in it. Memories of when she spent so many countless nights by the fire with her friends haunted her. She had cried so much that day, that tears couldn't even come from her eyes anymore. They'd run out. She just stared as reality allowed her to escape for just a little while.

Bankotsu stared to her with confusion. Women. They were so complicated. He'd never understand them. One minute she's fan-freaking-tastic, and the next she's drowning in depression. Emotionally retarded. That's what he called it. "You know you're prettier when you smile." he said, still staring to her.

Kagome shook from her daydream and looked over to him. She put on a weak smile. "Really?"

"Yup. So you should do it more often, kid."

Kagome beamed at him, but then frowned. "Why do you insist on calling me "kid" all the time? I'm not, ya know."

Bankotsu smirked his infamous smirk. "Considering you're much younger than I am, you're a kid."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at this. "How old _are _you?" she inquired.

"Well, I'm seventeen if you don't count the period of time I was dead--"

"I don't." she interrupted.

"Right. But technically I'm twenty seven since I was killed at seventeen, and wasn't resurrected until recently, which was ten years afterward. So how 'bout you? How old are you?" he asked.

"Fifteen." she said with a small smile. "Guess I'm not a kid, after all, huh? We're only two years apart."

Bankotsu scoffed. "Whatever, _kid_."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle and send him a playful glare. She scooted over to him and tackled him to the ground, tickling him as payback from the night he had done it to her.

Little did the two know a pair of eyes watched their playful movements. Little did they know said eyes were filled with hunger and bloodlust.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's Note: Woo, I updated within two weeks! That's fast for me. I was hoping to end this story before it hit ten chapters, so I may be speeding up the relationship development a little if I decide to do so.**

**Also, I might start my new Inuyasha story sooner than I had wanted. It is looking like the pairing will be Bankotsu and Kagome from the poll, but Sesshomaru/Kagome is coming in at a close second. If anyone would like to recommend some suggestions for a possible plot, shoot! I'm welcome to ideas.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I had a little fun writing it. Also, if you spot any spelling or grammatical errors, please tell me since I'm not on my game today and am goofing a lot. Review?**

**Much Love,**

**Ami **


	7. Goodbye

**Sadistic Game**

Chapter 7: Goodbye

_"Yup. So you should do it more often, kid."_

_Kagome beamed at him, but then frowned. "Why do you insist on calling me "kid" all the time? I'm not, ya know."_

_Bankotsu smirked his infamous smirk. "Considering you're much younger than I am, you're a kid."_

_Kagome raised an eyebrow at this. "How old are you?" she inquired._

_"Well, I'm seventeen if you don't count the period of time I was dead--"_

_"I don't." she interrupted._

_"Right. But technically I'm twenty seven since I was killed at seventeen, and wasn't resurrected until recently, which was ten years afterward. So how 'bout you? How old are you?" he asked._

_"Fifteen." she said with a small smile. "Guess I'm not a kid, after all, huh? We're only two years apart."_

_Bankotsu scoffed. "Whatever, kid."_

_Kagome couldn't help but giggle and send him a playful glare. She scooted over to him and tackled him to the ground, tickling him as payback from the night he had done it to her._

_Little did the two know a pair of eyes watched their playful movements. Little did they know said eyes were filled with hunger and blood lust._

Bankotsu sniffed when they finished rough-housing. He leaned back against the tree and stared up toward the sky. Stars poked out of the midnight blue, creating the only light source other than the moon. He then looked straight ahead when he heard a sound.

"Come out, demon." he commanded and stood to his feet, and grabbed his Banryuu.

"Demon?" Kagome asked and then felt a small aura. "But it's aura is so faint."

"Faint my ass!" yelled a squeaky unknown voice from the bushes. Out popped a small scorpion demon, staring greedily up at Kagome and Bankotsu.

Bankotsu smirked. "Get lost, small fry."

"I'll show you small fry!" it yelled and jumped forward. It, however, was crushed to the ground as Kagome's foot slammed against it. She twisted her foot back and forth like killing a bug. She smiled slightly and looked over to Bankotsu.

**_Stupid bitch! A mere human could never kill me! _**the small demon thought as it felt its exoskeleton being crushed. He stuck his tail up and jammed the point into Kagome's leg, injecting its poisonous juices.

"Ouch." Kagome mumbled as she felt like the was just stung by a bee. She raised her leg up and examined the small prick.

"What happened?" Bankotsu asked curiously.

"I think it just stung me--Hey, w-what are you doing?" she asked as she felt herself pushed to the ground.

Bankotsu lifted up her leg and let his fingers dance across the small sting.

Kagome felt an unwanted arousal at the touch, but pushed it away. "I'm fine, really." she remarked with a blush.

"If it isn't poisonous, you'll just wake up with a small bump. But if it is...Could be serious, even deadly for someone like you." he replied, looking closer. "Should probably have it looked at by a doctor," he said and then paused before continuing, "I think there's a village nearby.

Kagome nodded. "We should wait until morning, everyone's probably asleep." She heard a small snicker come from him. "What?"

"Why do you insist on always putting yourself last? This is a live-or-die world, and you'd rather risk dying if it meant putting others at a discomfort?" the mercenary retorted with a sigh. He stood up. "C'mon, let's go."

Kagome was too tired to argue, so she complied and stood to her feet. "The village is just west of here I think."

Nodding, Bankotsu started walking, as did she. After they arrived at said western village, Bankotsu muttered a short "Stay here," and walked off. He knocked on a random hut and then crossed his arms over his chest impatiently.

A young woman poked her head out. "Yes?"

"Where's your village doctor?" he asked.

"I am the doctor for this village. Is someone injured?" she asked politely, stepping out and closing the hut door behind her.

"My friend was stung by a demon scorpion, I want you to look at it." he replied and moved to the side, allowing the woman to have sight of Kagome.

The lady nodded in comprehension and walked over to Kagome. "Come inside, we'll take a look at it."

Once inside, Kagome was sitting as instructed, with her right leg out, resting on the woman's lap. "It looks like it was poisonous, but..."

"But what." Bankotsu grunted, standing from the corner and watching over the two.

"It seems the poison has been overpowered by your spiritual pressure." she said with a smile. "You might want to stay off of it for a day or so to reduce the swelling, but other than that, you should be fine. You are welcome to rest here for the night."

"Oh, we wouldn't want to impose..." Kagome said softly.

"Nonsense! Besides, there are no women our age around here, it would be nice for someone like you to be here for a change. I am Yumi." she said delicately, her voice filled with a soft innocence.

"I'm Kagome, and this is Bankotsu." she introduced.

After an hour or so of talking, the girls went to sleep. Bankotsu simply sat against the wall, polishing his halberd. He failed to notice that he had helped mend Kagome's broken heart, and that he was starting to see the person he first met.  
Instead of miss-cries-a lot.

Kagome awoke to a small ache in her lower leg and sat up from her laying position. She could see sunlight rays poking through a crack in the wall. She then looked down to her ankle and let out a "Eughh." in disgust of the large bump. After reaching down and touching it, she noticed it was tender and felt as disgusting as it looked.

It wasn't much longer before Bankotsu awoke, and then the young woman. The doctor gave her one final examination before wrapping her ankle in guaze to give it a firm hold. "Just take it easy, alright?"

"Thanks so much Yumi!" Kagome waved as she stood to her feet and limped slightly toward the door.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes at her stupidity and walked over to her, ducking his head under her shoulder and using a hand to hold her arm across his shoulders so she wouldn't have to put support on her leg.

"Come visit some time, it was fun talking with you. Oh, and bye Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu gave a slight careless nod in recognition, walking along side Kagome, using one arm to pull her arm over his shoulders, and the other to hold his Banryuu. "You always wind up getting injured. And I always wind up helping you."

"Hey! I've helped you, too!" she spat back, not realizing the damage she had just inflicted on his ego.

"Keh, whatever. I wasn't complaining, no need to get snappy." he replied with a playful tone.

* * *

Naraku peered into Kanna's mirror. There guards seemed to be down due to the minor setback of Kagome's small injury. All the more reason to attack now.

His crimson eyes twinkled in delight of the mere thought of the pain he could create. He liked to make his victims suffer before finishing them off, and he was far done from doing just that. He'd targeted her friends, now it was time to target the only one left. This would prove to be quite interesting. Maybe he would do something similar to them like he did with Inuyasha and Kikyo? Nah, too unoriginal. He wanted something different. Something entertaining and worth the effort. Something...Something only Naraku would do.

Maybe...Yes. Perfect. The sinister chuckle fell out from Naraku's mouth as he disappeared.

Meanwhile, Bankotsu had forcefully made Kagome take a break from walking, and the two sat in silence. "Thank you." she said solemnly.

"For what?"

"For helping me get over what happened. I don't know what I would have done." she replied.

Hadn't she already made this speech before? Damn, he hated sappy moments. What was he supposed to do? Say "You're welcome, I'd do anything for the woman I loved." all cheesily? No--Wait, what?

What the fuck was that? Why did he think that last line? Love? Love. He looked over to her and started evaluating their relationship. They _had_ kissed. No, he was just over-analysing the situation.

Kagome coughed to get his attention, noticing he was in deep thought.

"Oh, yeah. Whatever. It's nothing, just hate seeing you so sad." he remarked.

This was precisely why she saved her tears until she knew he was asleep. Only then could she cry freely (but quietly) and let her emotions go in overdrive.

Silence passed, and contrary to Kagome who usually interrupted it, this time it was Naraku. One little chuckle was all it took for them to stand up and get into a defensive mode.

Kagome's defensive stance was a little distorted, however, from her ankle, but she refused to let something so petty stand in the way of avenging her friends' deaths.

"Naraku!" she yelled angrily, tears brimming her eyes, but more of hate than sorrow this time.

"I'd like to play one last game with you Kagome. Though, this time you are not an active player. In fact, no one is.  
It's not really even a game, because there's no winning."

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she glanced over to Bankotsu who had the same scowl on his face.

"Touch her and die." was all he said.

"That's ironic, considering what my intentions are." Naraku replied, ensuing curious but doubtful looks from the two humans. "I touch her, a spell is cast, and she dies. How do you like that? But don't worry, I'll make it painful." he then paused. "Maybe I shuld turn the tables and kill you, Bankotsu. Either way, you'll both suffer, so what's the point in who gets what?" he added.

"I will never let you touch another loved one again!" Kagome yelled with a flash of murderous intent in her eyes. She reached behind her and pulled an arrow from her sac. She had no bow, as it was lost somewhere in between leaving the castle and coming here. She'd have to strike him herself.

"No, Kagome, let me handle it." Bankotsu said, readying Banryuu.

"This is my fight. He's killed my friends, and _I _will be the one to kill him. _I _will avenge them." she spoke sternly, in a manner Bankotsu had never heard.

"Touching. Yet boring." Naraku stated dully. He raced toward Bankotsu, ready to attack. He was stopped by a pain in his chest. Looking down, he saw a delicate hand gripping the end of an arrow, pushing it into his flesh.

"You...Wench." Naraku stuttered, and then placed his hands on her shoulders. He squeezed and then released.

Kagome staggered back, her eyes wide as the only sound she heard was the pulsing in her ears.

"What the Hell did you do to her?!" Bankotsu growled, approaching him. By the time he was near enough, Naraku vanished.

He couldn't risk getting any more injuries, as he was nearly killed by that one small attack.

Bankotsu instantly turned around to Kagome and ran over to her. "Kagome?"

She didn't respond. She only slowly sat down, the pressure in her leg now the least of her concerns. The insides of her body felt like they were burning from the inside out. Like they were melting. An awful taste glazed over her tongue, metallic and warm.

Bankotsu started to lose his composure when he saw blood leaking from the corner of her lips. "Kagome! Answer me damnit!" he yelled, shaking her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but instead of words coming out, more blood did. She looked up to Bankotsu and smiled slightly. "Did I get him? -- Is he dead?" she asked.

Bankotsu was a little thrown back by her question. Should he lie to put her at ease? "Yeah, you killed him. You did it, Kagome, without my help."

A small laugh came from Kagome and she leaned forward onto Bankotsu, seking comfort. "No...You did help." she commented before she coughed out more blood.

Bankotsu felt her forehead, and never in his life had he felt something so hot. It was amazing she wasn't burning to a crisp. "What's wrong? What's happening to you?"

"I don't know." she whispered. "But I can't see anymore."

The realization of the actual level of danger she was in hit them both.

"I want to tell you something important. -- And I wasn't sure of it until now, but I think I fell in love with you."

"Stop. Don't talk like you're going to die, you're stronger than that." the mercenary replied and wrapped an arm securely around her back.

"I don't think it's much longer. Until...Well, you know. But I just wanted to get that out." she said softly, her eyes closing since she had no use for them anyway. She felt sleepy, and wished more than anything for the pain to stop. But she kept holding on. Holding on long enough to see if the feeling was mutual. "What am I to you?"

Bankotsu thought for a moment. "Jeez kid, I don't know. You're...God, I don't know." he couldn't get it out. He must look like a real sissy not able to be straight forward with her. _Tell her God damn it. _"I love you. More than anyone."

Closure. That was all she needed. She was about to leave the world with no regrets. She would've gladly died avenging her friends. And now someone loved her. Someone _loved _her!

Bankotsu felt her body going more and more limp. He raised her head up and looked down at her face. He assumed she'd be crying like she usually did, but she wasn't. She cried for others, but not for herself? She was so strange. But he loved her idiosyncrasies. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

After a moment, Kagome pulled back, reluctantly breaking the kiss. "I'm glad I met you." she smiled. "I'll see you in the afterlife, but hopefully decades and decades from now." she giggled. With a small sigh, she let out another "I love you" before allowing sleep to overcome her. She loved how it sounded. I love you. Such pretty words when together.

"I...Love you, too." he said awkwardly, still not used to such an expression. When he didn't hear anything from her, he shook her slightly. "Kagome?" he asked. His heart broke and he pulled her closer to him. _At least she left thinking she killed him, _he thought. Fuck. Why did she have to leave at all? "Don't worry. I'll join you, but only after I slay Naraku...And then hopefully Hell will permit me to come see you."

* * *

"I miss Kagome." a voice whined.

"We all do Shippo." Sango spoke softly.

"Damn it! I should have never let her go into the forest alone!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Don't blame yourself, Inuyasha. We'll find her. Kagome's strong, she can take care of herself." Miroku placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." the half-demon mumbled. _Kagome, I will find you. I would never let anything happen to you, and I swear once you're back I'll uphold that promise._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's Note: So yeah. Here's the 7th chapter, which is the final one. A huge thanks to my beta, kittyb78 (:**

**No Disney ending, sorry folks. I even think I was cruel with the last part, but for some reason I liked it. And for those who didn't quite grasp what happened, Naraku never really killed her friends. She died for...Well, nothing. Ironic ending, eh?**

**Also, I have a new Bankotsu/Kagome story out called Paper Planes and Soup. Summary on my profile (: Anyway, sorry for the long wait for the update, at least it isn't like three months in between each one, eh? Thanks for everyone's kind reviews, they make me smile.**

**Much Love,**

**Ami **

**P.S: the possibility of a sequel or continuing this story has entered my mind. I have a logical way to continue, but its up to you all. I don't want it to seem like I'm dragging things out.**


End file.
